Casos e acasos
by Piketuxa
Summary: SPR (Instituto de Pesquisa Psíquica Shibuya), um lugar que resolve casos bizarros, envolvendo espíritos, fantasmas, exorcismos e mortes. Onde pessoas com "habilidades especiais" arriscam suas vidas em casos envolvendo paranormalidade. Um mundo cheio de horror, terror e medo, trazendo à tona todo o lado sobrenatural da vida. [Naru x Mai]
1. Capítulo I: Casamento Mal-Assombrado

**_Casos e Acasos_**

**_da série Noites de Verão_**

**_Capítulo I: Casamento Mal-Assombrado _**

**_#Arquivo 1_**

**_– Por Paola Tchébrikov_**

* * *

**_Abril_**

**_Dia 1_**

* * *

— Aqui é o escritório de Shibuya Kazuya? — perguntou uma mulher loira de olhos azuis para a recepcionista depois de entrar pela porta do _Instituto de Pesquisa Psíquica Shibuya._

— Sim, o que deseja? — perguntou a garota com um sorriso gentil, a loira retribuiu sorrindo docemente. Mai notou o quanto o sorriso da mulher era bonito; ela parecia ser rica.

— Eu preciso que o SPR resolva um caso de paranormalidade na minha casa — respondeu fazendo Mai alegrar-se, fazia alguns dias que não recebiam nenhum caso, o que deixava Naru frustrado, irritado e insuportável.

Ele andava furioso e respondendo ou com monossílabas ou com uma ignorância duplamente maior do que o normal, o que, sem dúvida, era assustador. Até Mai já desistira de tentar puxar assunto com Noll, e mal sabia ela que a culpa de todo aquele mal-humor não era a falta de casos, mas sim a secretária que vivia atormentando sua mente, roubando seus pensamentos e seu sono. E principalmente enchendo-o de preocupação.

— Espere alguns segundos, irei ver se Shibuya-sama está — é claro que ela não gostava de chamá-lo daquele jeito, mas na frente dos clientes devia mostrar respeito.

Preferia irritá-lo chamando-o de Naru, o apelido carinhoso, diminutivo de _narcisista_, que Mai havia arranjado para ele. Depois de alguns minutos a Taniyama voltou murmurando coisas desconexas, realmente o humor do chefe estava péssimo, e piorava mais e mais a cada dia que se passava, fazendo assim até mesmo as visitas surpresas dos companheiros de equipe ao escritório diminuírem, até mesmo Lin evitava Noll; e sobrava para Mai ter que suportá-lo.

Deixando de lado todo e qualquer pensamento relacionado ao chefe, ela sorriu para a mulher, confirmando que Naru estava disponível

— Entre, ele está te esperando — anunciou abrindo a porta da sala onde recebiam os clientes.

A mulher entrou e Mai foi fazer chá. _"Por que ele tem que me tratar assim? Age como se eu não fosse nada."_ Mai estava frustrada, Naru sempre a tratava como se ela não fosse nada importante, _"é, talvez eu não seja importante!", _concluiu tristemente terminando de fazer o chá.

Há alguns meses havia se declarado para o Noll e ele simplesmente havia respondido: _"Não é a mim que você ama, e sim a Gene",_ e caminhou, deixando Mai lá, sozinha, esquecida, sofrida. Tinha sim um grande afeto por Eugene Davis, apelidado carinhosamente de Gene, mas tinha certeza deque amava Naru, e não seu irmão gêmeo. Amava o Davis orgulhoso, autoconfiante e narcisista que Oliver era.

Deixando tais pensamentos depressivos de lado, Mai mudou sua fisionomia de triste para sorridente quando entrou no escritório com o chá, não podia transpassar aos clientes que estava triste, desanimada. Aprendera com Naru a disfarçar seus sentimentos e estava concluindo com êxito a tarefa de atuação.

— Sou Tôkio Hakuya. — identificou-se a mulher assim que Mai entrou no cômodo. — E gostaria decontratar seus serviços — explicou enquanto pegava a xícara que Mai lhe oferecia, a Taniyama entregou a de Naru sem nem olhar para ele, estava irritada e poderia explodir a qualquer momento só de encarar o chefe narcisista. O desconforto da secretária não passou despercebido por Noll que sorriu internamente, nunca se cansaria de irritá-la.

— Explique, para o que exatamente, precisa de nossos serviços — quando a mulher encarou o chão pensando em uma forma de contar todas as coisas "estranhas" que andavam acontecendo em sua casa, Naru encarou Mai intrigado, ela com certeza estava se controlando para não gritar e berrar na frente da cliente; a garota encarava o teto distraída, não sabia o que pensar, por que tinha que se apaixonar logo por aquele narcisista orgulhoso?

— Eu e meu marido nos casamos há pouco tempo, ele recebeu uma oferta irrecusável da empresa onde trabalha e nós nos mudamos para cá — Naru bebeu um gole de seu chá calmamente, saboreando o delicioso sabor do líquido.

Às vezes não entendia como uma garota tão distraída, burra e irritante como Mai conseguia fazer um chá tão bom como aquele, na verdade, o chá dela era o único que ele bebia com gosto. A Taniyama colocou sua xícara na bandeja e encarou a mulher loira com curiosidade, será que o caso seria fácil ou difícil com o do _Urado_? Será que Naru iria aceitá-lo?

— Mas parece que tem um espírito perturbando nosso casamento — ela continuou e Mai se sobressaltou com a declaração repentina, a voz triste e desanimada, demonstrando todo o transtorno de ser assombrada por um fantasma, tocara Mai de tal forma que seria capaz de chorar se Naru não estivesse presente; exatamente, só não choraria porque o narcisista Shibuya estava presente no cômodo. A Tôkio levantou os olhos lentamente e encarou o chefe da SPR.

— Tem certeza de que não é da casa? — perguntou ele com a voz autoritária, Mai sabia que ele não estava contente com as poucas informações que recebera. Era muito pouco para um caso interessante, e tinha certeza que Noll só pegava casos que lhe interessavam.

— Não, o espírito veio conosco, ele nos atormenta desde quando nos casamos — a mulher e o Kazuya olharam para Mai quando a garota pulou e tampou a boca com a mão, ela estava horrorizada.

O Shibuya irritou-se, se a garota não iria ajudar, que não atrapalhasse! Depois de alguns segundos observando Mai, sua mente constatou que tinha algo errado, a garota não era de se assustar assim do nada.

— Vocês, por acaso, já viram o espírito? — perguntou Mai com os olhos fechados, Naru a fitou estranhando a ação da secretária. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo? Quem fazia as perguntas ali era ele! Encarou Mai com um olhar cortante, depois diria umas boas para a secretária "xereta".

— Sim, ela sempre aparece no corredor — a mulher fitou Mai apreensiva. Por que será que a garota estava perguntando aquilo? Era muito estranho.

— E vocês já conversaram com o espírito? — perguntou Mai de novo, ainda com os olhos fechados. Sabia que Naru estava mais irritado do que o normal, e agora ela aparecia fazendo perguntas e atrapalhando o questionário dele... Com certeza ele estava furioso consigo.

— Sim, ela tentou matar meu marido, quando viu que não conseguiu matá-lo ela sussurrou que voltaria e sumiu — respondeu a mulher tristemente, abaixando a cabeça, Mai estava intrigada com os fatos.

_"Eu vou voltar para a casa dela, mas eu quero meu coração de volta."_ Sussurrou uma voz no ouvido de Mai, ela sabia que era o espírito, havia visto-o atrás da mulher. E, de repente, Mai não sentia mais a presença da mulher que atormentava o casal e abriu os olhos.

— Muito bem, iremos para a sua casa no sábado. — concluiu o chefe, a loira apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Naru levantou-se e a acompanhou até a porta educadamente, educação esta que sumia quando se tratava de seus funcionários, principalmente Taniyama Mai. Quando a mulher partiu ele se dirigiu à secretária. — O que foi aquilo? — perguntou irritado.

— O espírito estava aqui. — respondeu se levantando com certa dificuldade, cambaleou um pouco, mas para não cair apoiou-se no encosto do sofá, a presença do espírito muito lhe perturbara, deixando-a cansada; era como se, para aparecer para si, ela tivesse que sugar sua energia vital. — Ele acompanhou a Tôkio-san; o espírito é uma mulher, muito bonita, mas muito machucada — comentou tristemente, andando até a porta e abrindo-a.

— Esse caso não será fácil — concluiu Mai e saiu pela porta indo embora, mesmo cambaleando e ainda tonta por causa do cansaço, sabia que Naru ficaria mais irritado do que já estava, mas se sentia tonta por causa da presença do espírito, o que será que ela quis dizer com _''eu quero meu coração de volta''_?

Se Naru já estava intrigado com Mai, agora estava mais ainda. Por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito? O que ele fizera para ela tratá-lo assim? O que ela havia visto e ouvido para ficar tão apreensiva? O que será que o espírito fizera para fazê-la ficar tão pálida?

Sentou-se no sofá e encarou a xícara de chá que ela havia deixado para trás, estranhou, alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Mai, ela não era de deixar o chá inteiro na xícara. Sempre dizia que era errado desperdiçar o que quer que fosse e, agora, havia largado a xícara intacta?

Havia, sem dúvida algo errado; e ele descobriria, ou não se chamava _Oliver Davis_.

**_Dia 2_**

Ele sabia que combinaram de ir para a casa da Senhora Tôkio no sábado, mas parece que o espírito estava furioso e eles teriam que ir resolver o caso mais cedo. Tôkio-san havia ligado para o Instituto avisando que o espírito tentara quebrar a casa, estava descontrolado, furioso e chegara a tentar matar, pela segunda vez, seu marido.

Intrigado, Noll decidiu que seria melhor se fossem para lá o mais rápido possível.

Nesse momento o jovem andava calmamente na direção do colégio de sua secretária, como ela também iria, teria que ser avisada que sairiam do escritório dali a algumas horas. Parou do outro lado da rua e observou os alunos saírem, uma brisa fria passou pelo Davis fazendo seu sobretudo negro e seus cabelos escuros dançarem com o vento, criando uma imagem maravilhosa para um mangá shoujo. Várias pessoas passavam pelo portão do colégio e nada da cabeleira castanha de Mai.

— Shibuya-senpai? O que houve? — perguntou Michiru, amiga de Mai, para Naru, aparecendo ao seu lado. Ele reconheceu na hora a garota que estava com Mai na primeira vez que a vira, dentro daquela sala escura e contando histórias de terror. Era até cômico pensar que Mai sempre teve _"tato"_ para lidar com coisas como fantasmas e maldições.

— Estou procurando a Mai, por acaso sabe onde ela está? — perguntou Noll calmamente, sabia que ela devia estar com as amigas, afinal, elas não andavam sempre juntas? Naru viu o rosto da garota contorcer-se em dúvida para depois ela responder prontamente:

— Sinceramente, Shibuya-senpai. — falou encarando os orbes azul-cobalto do rapaz profundamente, suspirando e completando a frase. — Ela deve estar com o Moroku. — respondeu sorrindo. — Preciso ir, _Sayonara_ Shibuya-senpai — e se foi acenando, Kazuya não saiba o que o irritava mais: a garota não ter respondido sua pergunta ou não saber quem era Moroku.

Depois de alguns segundos a Taniyama saiu acompanhada de um garoto. _"Quem é ele?"_ O jovem beijou a testa dela e sorriu docemente, pareciam um casal de namorados; ela riu divertida e conversaram por cerca de um minuto.

Naru estava irritado, teria que ficar esperando até quando? O garoto que acompanhava a secretária do Dr. Oliver Davis olhou na direção de Noll e sussurrou algo que fez Mai virar o rosto na direção do chefe, ela sorriu e despediu-se do garoto com um beijo na bochecha.

Aquilo irritou profundamente Naru, mas ele não falou nada. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que aquele sentimento de irritação repentino? Mai andou até ele com passos lentos e sorridente, parecia estar feliz com a companhia de alguns segundos atrás.

— O que houve, Naru? — perguntou sorrindo como sempre, o Kazuya ficou intrigado, quem será que era aquele garoto que estava com ela? Não entendia porque sua mente necessitava tanto daquela resposta. Se controlando para não perguntar, acabou fazendo o que realmente viera fazer.

— Vim avisar que iremos para a casa dos Tôkio hoje, às cinco horas — respondeu e começou a andar na direção de seu escritório, ouviu a secretária responder um rápido _"Estarei lá!"_ e, quando olhou para trás, ela corria na direção de sua casa.

O que estava havendo? Mai sempre gritava e esperneava quando ele deixava ela falando sozinha, o que estava havendo? Virou-se e voltou a andar na direção do SPR pensativo, ela estava muito, muito estranha.

O que era aquele sentimento que se apossou dele quando a viu conversando com aquele cara? E por que se importava tanto com quem sua secretária se envolvia? E por que o fato de que ele poderia ser _"algo a mais"_ para ela lhe irritava profundamente? Será que ela já havia deixado de _amá-lo_? Se arrependera e decidiu tentar algo com outra pessoa já que ele não queria nada com ela?

Naru odiava se sentir indeciso, indefeso ou inseguro; mergulhou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e seguiu o caminho para seu escritório calmamente, trataria de descobrir quem era aquele cara quando resolvessem o caso da casa do casal Tôkio.

_Algumas horas depois, _todos estavam na porta do SPR: Lin, Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Hara-san, Yasuhara, John e Naru. Esperavam Mai chegar, a garota estava atrasada e isso irritava Naru profundamente. Por que ela sempre tinha que se atrasar?

Depois de poucos minutos Mai apareceu correndo desesperadamente na direção do grupo, que se encontrava na frente do Instituto, mas o que surpreendeu todos é que ela não carregava malas, não carregava nada.

— Che-Cheguei — murmurou ofegante enquanto tentava respirar. Ao ver dos companheiros, parecia que ela havia corrido até ali. Embora todos estivessem curiosos a respeito das malas dela, o mais intrigado era Oliver Davis.

— Mai, você não vai levar nada? — perguntou o monge encarando desconfiado a menina. Mai sorriu fracamente para Houshou por causa da falta de ar e respondeu sorrindo:

— Hai — ao longe se via um homem carregando uma mochila, ele andou calmamente na direção do grupo e parou ao lado de Mai. Naru fechou ainda mais o semblante, não fazendo muita diferença já que sempre estava de mal-humor. O que aquele cara estava fazendo ali?

— É aqui Mai? — perguntou baixinho o garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verde-escuro para somente a garota ouvir, ela afirmou com a cabeça enquanto Naru encarava desconfiado o homem.

— Pessoal, esse é Rikyru Moroku, ele é um amigo meu do colégio. — informou, mas Naru não acreditou muito no que Mai informara, ele parecia, aos seus olhos, suspeito. — Moro-kun, esses são: Masako, Ayako, Yasuhara, Bou-san, John, Lin e o Naru, meu chefe — apontou indicando um de cada vez.

— Yo, bom, só vim trazer as malas dela. — entregou a mochila na mão da amiga sorrindo, teria que correr senão chegaria atrasado. — Já vou indo, cuide-se — disse e beijou a testa de Mai carinhosamente, os olhos de Noll brilharam de perigo quando encarou o tal Rikyru com os olhos cerrados e as mãos fechadas em punho dentro do bolso.

— Você é namorado dela? — perguntou Ayako inconformada, como Mai conseguira conquistar aquele homem? Ele era bonito e educado, um cavalheiro. Naru fechou ainda mais o semblante, franzindo o cenho, o que não passou despercebido por Bou-san, Ayako e Mai que estranhou o ato do chefe narcisista. Ele devia estar incomodado com o atraso dela. Foi a conclusão de Mai.

— Não, somos amigos — sorriu, um sorriso lindo que deixou Ayako a Masako encantadas, pena que não tinha tanto efeito na Taniyama.

Mai assumia sim que ele tinha um sorriso bonito, mas recebera um mais bonito do que o dele certa vez. Quando Naru se desculpou por não ter contado a ela o que pretendia fazer na escola _Ryokuryou_, o sorriso dele deixou Mai sem chão e, para ela, seria difícil aparecer alguém com um sorriso mais bonito do que o de Naru.

— Ela é apenas uma grande amiga. — sorriu para Mai, que retribuiu o sorriso. — Bom, eu realmente tenho que ir, Mihato está me esperando — e foi embora a passos lentos e acenando para a amiga.

— Quem é Mihato? — perguntou Ayako interessada.

— É a namorada dele. — os olhos de Mai brilharam de tristeza, mas apenas Naru notou, pois fora no exato momento em que analisara a face pálida da secretária. — Fugiki Mihato, loira de olhos azuis, é muito bonita — comentou sorrindo para os parceiros de trabalho. Queria ser bonita também, não tanto quanto Mihato, mas o suficiente para prender os olhos e o interesse de seu amado.

— Vamos. — se pronunciou Lin pela primeira vez. — A limusine dos Tôkio acabou de chegar — Mai olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu o automóvel preto estacionado, logo dois homens vestidos de preto desceram do carro e pegaram as malas para carregarem-nas até o veículo.

Ela se encantou quando entrou na limusine. Era bonita, espaçosa e confortável, mas por que ela tinha que sentar-se ao lado do Naru mesmo? Ah é! Por insistência de Ayako e Bou-san! Mai sentia que eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa.

A casa dos Tôkio era longe do escritório do Shibuya, e acabou que no caminho Ayako, Houshou, Yasuhara, Masako, John e Lin adormeceram, por mais incrível que parecesse, eles realmente pareciam cansados, ficando apenas Mai e Naru acordados. Embora o Kazuya estivesse lendo um livro, Mai notava quando ele estava a olhando, e isso a incomodava.

Depois de alguns minutos Mai também pegou no sono, passara a noite em branco, pensando no novo caso que teriam que resolver e no espírito que vira acompanhando a cliente. Depois de minutos onde sua cabeça tombava para frente, porém sem ter onde apoiar-se voltava ao lugar, quando o carro fazia algum movimento mais brusco o processo se repetia, até seu pescoço tombar levemente para o lado inverso ao do chefe.

— Se ela continuar assim vai acordar com dor no pescoço — sussurrou Naru enquanto encostava a cabeça de sua secretária em seu ombro, fazendo assim com que o pescoço dela ficasse apoiado nele.

Não sabia porque cuidava tanto daquela garota, mas isso não importava. Desde o primeiro momento em que a vira se encantou por ela; mentiu dizendo que ela teria que pagar pela câmera que quebrara quando o objeto tinha seguro. Esteve sempre protegendo-a e cuidando para que nenhum espírito a machucasse.

Mai era como uma irmã mais nova, ou talvez mais do que isso, talvez era porque a menina não tinha pais, ou por causa do jeito doce e o modo como sempre se preocupava com todos. Como no caso em que ela tentou impedi-lo de jogar a maldição de volta nos alunos, entendera que ela apenas queria protegê-los.

Embora fosse difícil aceitar que seu coração batia mais rápido pela menina que estava sempre gritando, mas que no fundo era uma boa garota, sorriu, como apenas uma vez sorrira, aquele sorriso que dirigiu a Mai quando lhe pediu desculpas, um sorriso tão raro da parte dele. Aquele sentimento em seu peito o irritava, e o fato de não saber o que ele significava piorava ainda mais seu humor.

Depois de horas chegaram na mansão dos Tôkio. Naru encarou Mai que dormia profundamente, seria um pecado acordá-la, embora sua mão coçasse para aprontar algo com a secretária que tanto gostava de irritar.

— Chegamos — anunciou o motorista abrindo a porta da limusine, a voz fez com que todos acordassem.

Mai abriu lentamente os olhos, estava tão quentinho, estava encostada no que? Olhou para cima e viu o rosto sério do chefe. Naru, quando notou que era observado, olhou para o lado e viu que Mai havia acordado.

Lentamente a secretária ficou vermelha, e quando se deu conta que estava encostada no chefe deu um pulo, bateu a cabeça no teto do carro e caiu sentada no chão do veículo. O susto da garota arrancou risos dos companheiros e até mesmo do motorista.

Os únicos que não riram foram Mai, que estava emburrada, Lin, que não entendia porque a secretária estava encostada no ombro do chefe e Naru, que apenas encarou a garota e fechou o semblante. Por que ela tinha que fazer tanto escândalo?

— O Senhor e a Senhora Tôkio estão à vossa espera. — anunciou o homem enquanto o grupo descia do carro, parando de frente para a casa. Casa? Aquilo estava mais para mansão de tão grande que era! Mai encarou encantada a casa e sorriu. Naru, que estava ao seu lado, notou o sorriso da secretária e se perguntou o que teria de tão interessante numa casa a ponto de fazer uma pessoa sorrir tão alegremente. — Entrem, uma empregada irá guia-los até Hakuya-sama — falou o motorista, entrando no carro e partindo na direção da garagem da mansão.

Todos andaram na direção da entrada da casa sorridentes e brincando, afinal, haviam pegado no sono de repente no carro e não puderam aproveitar o caminho para se divertirem. Naru deu um passo para frente e notou que Mai não saíra do lugar.

— Vamos? — perguntou virando-se para a secretária que encontrava-se assustada e com os olhos arregalados. — Mai, o que houve? — a garota não se mexeu, muito menos falou. Noll, preocupado, aproximou-se parando na frente da garota, ergueu o rosto dela com a mão direita fazendo com que a ela o encarasse. — O que houve?


	2. Capítulo II: Casamento Mal-Assombrado

**_Capítulo II: Casamento Mal-Assombrado_**

**_#Arquivo 2_**

**_– Por Paola Tchébrikov_**

* * *

Os olhos de sua secretária estavam opacos e isso assustava o Davis, onde estava aquele brilho alegre dos olhos dela? Mai abriu a boca e fechou sem pronunciar nada várias vezes, era como se não conseguisse por causa do choque.

Naru se sobressaltou quando a garota o abraçou pela cintura afundando a cabeça em seu peito, o que acontecera com ela? De repente uma luz acendeu na mente de Noll, o que Mai vira na casa?

— Na-Naru. — sussurrou ela tremendo, o Shibuya simplesmente deixou seu orgulho de lado e abraçou-a fortemente, esperando que ela se acalmasse; descansou a cabeça na curva do ombro dela, esperando pacientemente que o choque passasse. — Eu vi. — ela falou baixo, mas Naru escutou perfeitamente. — Vi a mulher, vi o coração dela — ele arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de voltar à sua expressão normal. Mai nem sequer havia entrado na residência e já estava vendo o espírito?

— Calma. — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, era mais uma ordem do que um pedido. Mai se acalmou enquanto os dois se afastavam. — Vamos ou eles vão ficar preocupados.

Andaram para dentro da mansão onde viram o grupo conversando, pelo jeito não notaram que os dois entraram depois. Mai notou que Masako a encarava com um olhar assassino, parecia que alguém havia notado a "demora" deles sim, e logo quem mais podia causar problemas a ela.

O grupo foi guiado por uma empregada até uma sala ampla e espaçosa onde havia uma mesa no centro e vários sofás, sentada em um deles se encontrava Hakuya sorrindo.

— Senhora, aqui estão os convidados — informou a empregada e logo depois retirou-se, não sem antes fazer uma leve reverência para sua patroa; Mai não deixou de notar que todos os criados respeitavam a Tôkio.

— Entrem, meu esposo logo irá descer para ir trabalhar, mas antes ele virá cumprimentá-los — informou enquanto levantava-se do sofá e sorria para o grupo, demorando um pouco mais em Mai.

— A Senhora tem uma casa bonita — comentou Ayako, puxando saco da cliente, que apenas sorriu agradecida com o elogio, na verdade não gostava muito de aparecer, por isso a casa era simples por fora.

— Ha-chan? — chamou um homem ruivo entrando no cômodo onde Naru e seus funcionários se encontravam, seus olhos esmeraldas logo se focaram na imagem pequena de Mai, e ela não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto ele era belo. O homem sorriu e andou na direção de sua mulher.

— Se me permitem apresentar, este é o meu esposo, Tôkio Yuki. — a atenção de todos foi para ele, menos de Mai e Noll que encararam o homem assim que o mesmo entrou no local. — Yuki-kun, esse é Shibuya Kazuya e o grupo que eu falei que contratei para exorcizar o espírito que persegue o nosso casamento — falou suavemente; Mai sorriu, nunca conseguiria falar com tanta calma.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Shibuya-san. — Naru apenas afirmou com a cabeça. — Fiquem à vontade na minha humilde residência. — comentou brincando, arrancando um sorriso de Mai que achara engraçada a frase. — Preciso ir trabalhar, querida.

O homem entrelaçou sua mão na da esposa e lhe deu leve selinho, nesse exato momento Mai sentiu inveja de Hakuya, não por ser esposa de Yuki, mas sim por receber um tratamento tão carinhoso do homem que amava.

Quando o casal sorriu, prestes a soltar as mãos, as luzes da casa se apagaram e um barulho ensurdecedor de portas batendo pôde ser ouvido.

— O que é isso? — falou Masako se assustando e parando ao lado de Naru, as luzes acenderam e logo em seguida apagaram, assustando a todos. A médium gritou, tampando a boca com a manga do quimono, e grudou-se no braço de Noll, que ficou irritado pela ousadia da mulher.

Mai arregalou os olhos quando viu uma luz acinzentada voando na direção da sala onde encontravam-se. Olhando bem a garota notou que era um espírito e logo reconheceu-o: o espírito que acompanhara a Senhora Tôkio até o escritório do SPR.

A mulher, dessa vez, estava mais parecida com um fantasma: pálida, os olhos fundos e escuros e a aura assassina. O espírito voava na direção do casal Tôkio até mudar de direção e vir para cima de Naru, Masako e Mai.

— Ela está vindo para cá — murmurou Masako assustada, pensava que apenas ela podia ver o espírito, mas estava enganada. Mai, que estava do lado oposto ao de Masako, do outro lado de Naru, também conseguia enxergar a mulher.

A Taniyama suspirou e andou, parando na frente do chefe, nesse exato momento a mulher parou onde estava. Mai levantou o braço e uma estranha camada densa invadiu o cômodo da casa, fazendo todos enxergarem o espírito. Hakuya escondeu-se atrás do esposo, não queria ver novamente o rosto feio daquela mulher.

— O que quer? — perguntou Mai friamente ao espírito, surpreendendo a todos, até mesmo ao Oliver. _"Como ela fez isso?"_ Se perguntou Naru. _"Gene me ensinou!"_ respondeu Mai telepaticamente, deixando-o ainda mais intrigado.

— Eu quero meu coração de volta. — sussurrou baixo a mulher. — Eu odeio o amor, odeio você! — gritou voando na direção de Mai, quando Naru pensou em tirar a secretária do caminho, a Taniyama andou na direção do espírito.

Naru ficou aflito, embora não demonstrasse. O que ela pretendia fazer? Droga, se Masako não estivesse agarrada ao seu braço iria deter Mai!

A Taniyama parou vendo o espírito voar em sua direção, quando todos pensaram que já era tarde, que o espírito havia possuído sua amiga e companheira de equipe, viram a mulher parada encarando Mai cara a cara, como se não conseguisse se aproximar mais.

— O que te incomoda? — perguntou Mai enquanto tocava a testa da mulher, que fez careta. — Por que apareceu agora? — perguntou agora empurrando o espírito para trás pela testa, usando apenas o dedo indicador. _"O que ela está fazendo?"_ Se perguntou Noll apenas observando.

— Eles me incomodam. — exclamou apontando para o casal dono da casa. — Você e ele me incomodam. — soltou um olhar assassino para Naru, que não se deixou intimidar. — O amor de vocês me incomoda — a mulher tentou se aproximar mais de Mai, mas logo foi repelida pelo "estranho poder" que envolvia a secretária do SPR.

— Volte para onde veio e não volte a me perturbar. — falou em alto e bom som, depois sussurrou apenas para o espírito ouvir. — Irei te ajudar, mas preciso de pistas de como fazê-lo — desfez a camada densa que instalara no ambiente e esperou o espírito da mulher ir embora para algum canto da casa. O espírito sorriu e sussurrou: _"Eu apenas quero meu coração de volta!"_ e se foi. Mai caiu no chão ajoelhada; droga, havia gasto muita força psíquica e logo o cansaço a abateria...

— Mai — chamou Naru soltando-se de Masako, que fez careta, e andando na direção da secretária, preocupado. O que foi isso que ela acabara de fazer?

— Eu estou bem — respondeu Mai tentando levantar-se, mas suas pernas fraquejaram e Naru a segurou para que não caísse, ninguém estava entendo _bulufas_.

— O que houve aqui? — perguntou Houshou encarando Mai e Naru, esperando uma resposta que lhe convencesse e que matasse sua enorme curiosidade.

— Parece que ela decidiu aparecer para dizer: "Sejam bem-vindos ao pesadelo!" — comentou Yuki sarcasticamente. — Eu tenho que ir, vejo vocês depois — e saiu no exato momento em que Mai conseguiu ficar de pé sem se apoiar em Naru.

— Poderia responder minha pergunta? — perguntou Takigawa ao chefe, não gostava nem um pouco de ficar "por fora" do assunto, na verdade, precisava estar "muito por dentro" do assunto ou enlouqueceria.

— Não é óbvio? — perguntou secamente o Noll, todos notaram que agora o monge levaria aquelas patadas bem dadas que só Oliver Davis sabia dar. — O espírito veio conhecer o grupo que irá exorcizá-lo para o lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído — comentou sarcástico, fazendo Houshou encolher os ombros numa forma de demonstrar que só aquela resposta estava ótima.

— Naru! — repreendeu a secretária, fazendo Noll rolar os olhos. — Não seja grosso, ele só está fazendo uma pergunta! — comentou brigando com o chefe, o que era bem estranho, um funcionário brigando com o chefe? Só podia ser a Mai mesmo para fazer o Naru se calar! E, por incrível que pareça, ela sempre conseguia deixar o chefe quieto e pensativo. Embora depois ele sempre desse o troco.

— Muito bem. — comentou Hakuya tentando acabar com a tensão do lugar. — Eu separei 5 cômodos da casa, 4 quartos e uma base, como o Shibuya-san pediu. — Naru encarou a mulher enquanto Mai lutava com seu corpo para não cair no chão. — Cada quarto tem duas camas de solteiro, como vocês estão em oito dá certinho para dois dormirem em cada quarto.

— Ok, mas existe algum problema com os quartos? — perguntou Noll para a mulher que suspirou derrotada.

— Acontece que as camas não são iguais. Em 3 dos 4 quartos uma das camas é menor, ou seja, vocês terão que se dividir em um alto e um baixo — sabia que isso não era o maior problema, o maior era um detalhe que talvez passaria despercebido por alguns.

— Nee Naru. — chamou Mai tentando não cair no chão pelo cansaço. — Só que tem um detalhe... — Naru encarou Mai como se ela fosse um monstro por interromper sua linha de pensamentos. — São 3 mulheres... — Oliver Davis demorou alguns segundos para formular o que ela quis dizer. Exatamente, o problema é que eram três mulheres no grupo.

— Não posso deixar que uma de vocês durma no chão. — falou a mulher antes que eles decidissem que uma delas deitasse num colchão no chão. — O jeito é que uma mulher durma no mesmo quarto que um homem — todos encararam a Tôkio.

— O Bou-san poderia dormir no mesmo quarto que a Ayako — comentou Yasuhara com sarcasmo, sabendo que eles nunca aceitariam aquilo.

— Nem morta que eu durmo com ele! — retrucou a Matsuzaki orgulhosa.

— São três camas menores, em uma pode ficar a Taniyama-san, na outra o garoto loiro e na outra a garota de quimono — tentou ajudar Hakuya. Mai, não aguentando mais ficar em pé, deixou seu corpo cair e ficou sentada no chão, sob o olhar atento do Oliver.

— Ayako e Masako dormirão juntas. — ordenou Shibuya. — Mai pode dormir no mesmo quarto que o Takigawa-san — Mai arregalou os olhos, então ele resolveria o problema sozinho?

— Se eu fosse você não deixava a Mai sozinha com esse pervertido — comentou Ayako, Houshou se sentiu ofendido e começaram mais uma discussão "inconveniente", como Naru pensava.

— É _okashira_, se eu fosse você não deixava a Mai com o Bou-san — comentou Yasuhara maldoso, Mai já estava irritada, eles comentavam como se ela nem estivesse ali!

— O quarto mais perto da base é o que tem duas camas grandes — comentou a dona da casa procurando um jeito de ajudar o grupo a se acomodar na mansão.

— Lin ficará nele. — disse Naru, o homem apenas afirmou com a cabeça. — Sobram eu, Yasuhara-san, Bou-san e o Brown-san, a Mai pode dormir no quarto com o Yasuhara — Noll sorriu internamente, sabia que ela não iria aceitar. Mai levantou-se num único movimento em total fúria e parou ao lado do chefe.

— Eu me recuso a dormir no mesmo quarto que ele, nada contra, trabalhamos juntos, mas não confio nele o suficiente. — comentou cruzando os braços, uma aura forte começou a esbanjar dela e ir na direção do chefe o sufocando, mas só durou segundos até Mai sorrir para ele. — É melhor mudar o plano, Naru — o que fora aquela aura que prendera Oliver Davis?

— Ela pode ficar no mesmo quarto que o John — comentou Yasuhara tentando achar uma solução. Naru achou a melhor das opções, afinal, não poderia deixar Mai sozinha no quarto com um homem, mas Brown-san era padre, fizera voto de celibato e não poderia fazer nada perigoso.

— Não dá, eles precisam ficar em quartos separados ou um de vocês altos terá que dormir numa cama pequena — droga, era verdade. Sendo assim sobrou apenas o chefe.

— Então Mai, dormirá no mesmo quarto que o Yasuhara? — perguntou para irritar a secretária, mas a resposta dela não foi a que ele pensou que seria, algo parecido com gritos de protesto.

— Só durmo se for ou com o Lin-san, ou com o Naru. — Yasuhara sorriu malicioso. — O Lin jamais faria algo comigo — o chinês sorriu miúdo, parece que ela confiava nele —, e o Naru, bem, ele é o Naru; o que ele poderia fazer? — _"Mais do que você imagina!"_ pensou o Shibuya encarando a secretária.

— Shibuya-san, Mai pode dormir com a Ayako — se pronunciou pela primeira vez a médium, Naru entendeu na hora o recado seguinte: _"E eu durmo com você!"_, não ia dar esse gosto para a Hara, agora que todos sabiam que ele era Oliver Davis, não precisava sucumbir aos desejos de Masako.

— E você dorme com o Yasuhara-san, é uma boa opção — a garota encarou o Osamu com desprezo, escondendo o rosto atrás da manga do quimono.

— Prefiro dormir com a sacerdotisa — comentou furiosa, distanciando-se do Oliver, Mai sorriu para a médium que por estar de costas não viu.

— Ok, já está decidido. — todos encararam o chefe atentos. — Hara-san e Matsuzaki-san dormirão em um quarto, Lin e Yasuhara dormirão no outro, Takigawa-san e Brown-san dormirão no terceiro quarto e eu dormirei com Mai no último — Masako encarou com furia a Taniyama, que encolheu-se atrás do chefe, enquanto Houshou encarava Naru indignado.

— Não vou aceitar que ela durma com você — falou o monge bancando o "irmão mais velho superprotetor", Mai sorriu e Naru fechou a cara, agora tinha mais essa?

— Dê uma sugestão melhor. — o monge ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, mas, antes que ele respondesse, Naru completou. — Se não estiver satisfeito pode ir embora, a porta está aberta — Bou-san cruzou os braços sobre o peito emburrado enquanto Hakuya ria do grupo.

— Se já se decidiram, vou mostrar-lhes a casa — a mulher saiu do cômodo sendo seguida por Ayako, Lin, Masako, Yasuhara, Bou-san e John; Naru viu que Mai ofegava e andava com dificuldade.

— Está cansada? — perguntou andando lentamente ao lado da secretária, Mai o encarou surpresa, como se não tivesse notado sua presença.

— Não — ela tentou mentir, mas era difícil esconder algo de Naru. Encarou o chefe e suspirou derrotada; seu corpo amoleceu, e quando pensou que iria cair no chão, braços fortes envolveram sua cintura.

— Vamos — Naru ofereceu o braço para sua secretária, que aceitou prontamente, sabia que estava mal, mas precisava aguentar pelo menos até Tôkio-san mostrar a casa.

Naru andava calmamente um pouco mais atrás do grupo, afinal, não queria que os outros notassem que Mai não estava bem. Saiba que aquela camada densa que ela criara havia afetado suas forças; ele sabia, pois já havia passado por coisas como aquilo, e ainda passava, como ir parar no hospital por ter usado _kikou _demaiscontra o _Okobu-sama_.

_Algumas horas depois…_

A casa era luxuosa: móveis refinados, objetos caros e antigos, e quartos grandes como o que Mai estava agora. Depois que Tôkio-san mostrou a casa para os "caçadores de fantasmas", todos foram para seus respectivos quartos, menos Naru e Lin, que foram pegar os depoimentos.

Mai não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que um banho relaxante, estava cansada e sua energia espiritual fraca, dormir seria a melhor solução depois do banho. A água quente escorreu pelo corpo feminino arrepiando todos os pelos de seu corpo, aquela sensação era perfeita para alguém que queria relaxar.

Depois do banho Mai vestiu seu pijama – um vestido de seda cor salmão e curto, batendo na metade da coxa – e começou a secar os cabelos com a secadora.

— Vou tomar um banho — declarou Naru aparecendo na porta, havia acabado de chegar e precisava de um banho urgente. Mai assentiu dando de ombros e continuou secando os cabelos, sentada em sua cama.

Refletia sobre seus sentimentos. Amava aquele homem que acabara de entrar, mas ele acreditava que ela amava seu irmão gêmeo Eugene. _"Ele é um burro!"_ comentou Gene na mente da garota. _"Eu sei!",_ respondeu mentalmente o comentário do gentil Davis. Sua energia espiritual estava a tal ponto que não precisava dormir para conversar com Eugene Davis, irmão do homem que tanto amava.

Sentia por Naru um sentimento reconfortante que preenchia todo seu peito como uma fumaça morna, já por Gene sentia um sentimento grande de gratidão e admiração; reconhecia que sem Eugene não chegaria até onde estava, como ele mesmo dizia: "_Eu apenas te indico o caminho."_

Admirava-lhe o modo como Gene sabia exatamente tudo sobre Noll, aquele egocêntrico mal-humorado ingrato que, infelizmente ou felizmente, dependendo do ponto de vista, ela tanto amava.

Não que não gostasse de amar Shibuya, mas o jeito como ele a tratava incomodava. Saiu de seus devaneios quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta, desligou o secador e guardou-o em sua mochila, para logo em seguida fitar seu chefe. Corou quando viu que ele usava apenas uma calça de moletom negra que deixava o cós da _boxer_ azul-escura à mostra, sem camisa.

Naru sentou na cama de frente para Mai e continuou secando os cabelos com uma pequena toalha branca, coisa que saiu fazendo de dentro do banheiro. Ela, num ato impensado, levantou-se e aproximou-se do moreno, tomando a toalha de suas mãos.

Naru estava de cabeça baixa, e quando iria fitar a garota, sentiu a toalha ser colocada sobre seus cabelos e mãos gentis a movimentarem lentamente, Mai estava secando seu cabelo.

Sorriu internamente, abrindo as pernas e aproximando a garota de si, que continuou esfregando seus cabelos com leveza; cansado, Naru descansou sua cabeça na barriga lisa da Taniyama e rodeou suas pernas, abraçando-a e mantendo-a por perto.

Mai não entendia porque seu chefe estava agindo assim, mas sorriu quando sentiu-o abraçá-la. Era estranho, porém confortante, tê-lo tão perto. Era impossível medir o tamanho de seu amor pelo moreno, amava-o incondicionalmente e não negava a ninguém, afinal, estaria negando a si mesma se o fizesse.

Secou o cabelo azul-escuro até que não se encontrasse mais água nele; levantou os olhos e fitou o céu azul manchado por algumas nuvens brancas e viu, encostado na janela, observando o que se passava no quarto, algo acinzentado. Prestou mais atenção e viu uma cabeça e uma mão, o espírito sorriu e desapareceu, fazendo uma batida do coração feminino falhar.

— Acho melhor irmos dormir — comentou Mai se distanciando de Naru, mas deixando a toalha em seu pescoço. A Taniyama deitou em sua cama e cobriu-se inteiramente com o edredom, ato esse que Naru estranhou.

Deu de ombros levantando-se e colocando a toalha pendurada na cabeceira da cama, ligou o abajur e apagou a luz, deitando-se logo em seguida. Tentou dormir, mas os gemidos baixos de sua secretária não lhe permitiam; irritado decidiu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

— Mai, o que está havendo? — perguntou sentando-se na cama, fazendo o cobertor escorregar por seu corpo; a menina virou-se e o fitou lentamente. Os olhos vermelhos, o rosto molhado e os soluços baixos fizeram um suspiro escapar dos lábios do moreno. — Venha. — bateu com a mão no espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama. — Deite-se aqui, quem sabe consegue dormir.

Quando Mai levantou-se de sua cama hesitante, Naru deitou e abriu um espaço para a secretária deitar. Assim que a morena relaxou sobre a cama, virada de frente para o Davis, Naru sorriu fracamente e a cobriu, abraçando-a levemente, passando a ela conforto e segurança.

Não sabia o que se passava com ela, mas estava preocupado. Desde que Tôkio-san fora no escritório Mai estava agindo estranho. Sempre parava de repente e ficava olhando para o nada com o olhar distante, ou tremia, parecendo que vira algo que não queria ver.

Naru lembrou-se do que ela fez na sala da casa: enfrentara o espírito de frente, conversou com o mesmo, possibilitou que todos o vissem; o que estava acontecendo com ela? E por que ela não lhe contava? Não confiava nele? Estava com medo? Eram perguntas que martelavam na cabeça de Naru, que se sentia estúpido por não ter as respostas.

— Gene disse que meu poder psíquico está crescendo cada dia mais — comentou Mai baixo, sabia que ele não entendia como estava conseguindo lidar com o espírito.

— Eugene — sussurrou para si mesmo, por que sempre tinha um dedo de seu irmão na história? _"Diga para ele não ficar com ciúmes!"_ sussurrou Gene na mente de Mai, ela ponderou entre falar ou não, decidiu falar.

— Nee Naru. — chamou. — Gene mandou você não ficar com ciúmes — o Davis a encarou aflito, do que ela estava falando? Não havia dormido e sonhado para ouvir as besteiras que seu irmão dizia.

— Mai, você não dormiu, como pode saber que Eugene mandou que eu não ficasse com ciúmes? — a garota ponderou novamente entre falar e não falar, era certo contar que conseguia conversar com Gene sem dormir?

— Eu… — hesitou. — Consigo conversar com seu irmão sem estar dormindo, pela mente. — assumiu a Taniyama. — Também estranhei no começo, mas agora já estou acostumada — deu de ombros fechando os olhos.

Então quer dizer que fazia tempo que ela conseguia conversar com seu irmão sem dormir? E por que ela não lhe contou? Irritado, Naru encarou sua secretária, queria que ela confiasse em si, queria que ela lhe contasse tudo o que se passava em sua vida, queria que ela fosse só sua. Isso, não dividiria ela com Eugene, nem com ninguém, nunca.

Naru aproveitou que a garota estava de olhos fechados e subiu em cima do corpo feminino, colocando uma perna sua entre as femininas e descansando as mãos sobre a cama, ao lado da cintura fina, evitando que seu peso machucasse Mai.


	3. Capítulo III: Casamento Mal-Assombrado

**_Capítulo III: Casamento Mal-Assombrado _**

**_#Arquivo 3_**

**_– Por Paola Tchébrikov_**

* * *

Mai abriu os olhos assustada e colocou suas mãos sobre o peitoral definido do chefe, com a intenção de empurrá-lo, mas sua razão desceu por água abaixo quando suas palmas quentes tocaram o corpo gélido do rapaz, fazendo um choque elétrico correr pelo corpo de ambos.

Nunca Naru deixara que Mai o tocasse tão intimamente, e agora, tê-lo ali, por cima dela, e com as mãos femininas em seu peitoral?

Instintivamente a Taniyama arranhou de leve com a unha o lugar onde suas mãos se apoiavam, fazendo os pelinhos da nuca de Oliver Davis se arrepiarem numa sensação completamente nova para ele, já que sempre evitou as investidas das mulheres para cima de si. Frustrado e irritado por não entender o que era aquela sensação, Naru abaixou-se e tomou os lábios pequenos de sua secretária para si.

O beijo começou longo e calmo, mas logo Noll já explorava toda a boca feminina com sua língua astuta, enquanto sua nuca era massageada com delicadeza pelas mãos femininas. Os lábios finos e longos _dele_, esmagavam sem piedade os carnudos e pequenos _dela_. Ficaram se beijando por minutos até o ar faltar. Noll afastou alguns centímetros os rostos, deu um leve selinho nos lábios inchados da garota abaixo de si e jogou-se para o lado, caindo sobre a cama e cobrindo seu corpo e o de sua secretária com o cobertor.

A noite estava gélida, fazendo o dever do edredom ser esquentá-los e protegê-los do frio. Mai suspirou perdida, aquilo fora _incrível_, _mágico_, daria tudo para conseguir repetir a dose, ou apertar _replay_ na cena.

Shibuya Kazuya sem dúvida era quente, _muito_ _quente_. Fitou sua mão no momento em que sentiu dedos longos e gélidos se entrelaçarem aos seus, os atos de Naru já não a surpreendiam mais. Fechou os olhos cansada e esperou que o sono viesse.

**_Dia 3_**

Mai abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo algo embaixo de si mexer-se, estranhou, desde quando a cama se mexia? Só se não estivesse deitada em cima da cama! Sua visão estava embaçada por causa do sono, mas assim que ela voltou por completo pôde contemplar o rosto sereno de seu chefe.

O rosto de seu chefe? Olhou para baixo e viu que estava deitada sobre o corpo masculino dele; assustada, sentiu algo apertar levemente sua bunda. Parecia… uma mão? Mai arregalou os olhos e levantou num pulo.

— Ah! — gritou afastando-se da cama. Naru abriu rapidamente os olhos e em um reflexo sentou na cama, procurou por todo o quarto e a única coisa que viu foi Mai em pé, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados.

Desceu os olhos pelo corpo feminino, para constatar que o pijama de sua secretária havia levantado e era possível ver a calcinha preta. Mai acompanhou o olhar dele e viu que seu vestido havia erguido demais. Desesperada e envergonhada, abaixou o pano o máximo que pôde, escondendo o corpo, ou tentando.

— Por que gritou? — perguntou Naru colocando os pés para fora da cama e bocejando enquanto passava a mão sobre os cabelos.

— Eu… — hesitou gaguejando. — Me assustei quando vi que estava deitada por cima de você — confessou entrelaçando os dedos de forma a demonstrar seu nervosismo.

— E? — encarou sua secretária por longos segundos, ela havia esquecido que dormiram na mesma cama? Pela cara que ela fazia, sim.

— O que exatamente aconteceu? — eles não haviam feito _"aquilo",_ haviam? Naru sorriu com o canto dos lábios, então ela não lembrava-se da noite passada?

— Não, não fizemos nada — ele viu os ombros da garota relaxarem e sorriu internamente de forma divertida. Levantou-se da cama e andou até sua mala, pegando uma blusa de manga comprida social preta e uma calça igualmente negra.

Mai sentou-se na beirada da cama e observou seu chefe. Naru, que estava de costas para a secretária, retirou a calça e ficou só de cueca. Ela sentiu seu sangue ferver enquanto era bombeado de forma rápida por seu coração, passando por todas as suas veias e deixando seu rosto extremamente vermelho. Naru vestiu a calça e a blusa de forma rápida e entrou no banheiro, deixando-a sozinha.

O que fora aquilo? Ele havia esquecido que ela estava ali? Não, com certeza ele fizera de propósito, apenas para deixá-la com vergonha. Mas… o que aconteceria se ela assumisse que gostou?

— Eu… — refletiu sobre a sensação de ver seu chefe apenas de cueca, céus! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Já não mais se reconhecia. — Acho que estou ficando pervertida — sussurrou incrédula. A porta do banheiro foi aberta fazendo a garota assustar-se e levantar rapidamente.

Naru andou calmamente até ela, já devidamente vestido e calçando os sapatos negros que sempre usava. Ele parou na frente da secretária e com uma mão ergueu seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem.

Mai amava e odiava o brilho perigoso que os olhos azul-cobalto possuíam. Suspirou, fechando os olhos quando sentiu a respiração lenta de seu chefe acariciar seu rosto, para logo em seguida seus lábios se tocarem com suavidade. Ficaram segundos com os lábios encostados um no outro, era apenas um selinho demorado, mas Mai sentiu todo seu corpo aquecer-se.

— Vou verificar como estão as coisas na base — disse Naru indiferente, saindo do quarto e rumando para o quarto onde os equipamentos encontravam-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mai suspirou tocando o próprio lábio com a ponta do dedo indicador, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Na verdade a pergunta era: o que estava acontecendo com Naru? Oliver Davis estava se mostrando carinhoso com ela e isso a assustava. Deu de ombros, procurando suas roupas dentro da mala, entrou no banheiro e trocou-se lentamente.

_Em outro canto da casa..._

— Como estão as coisas, Lin? — perguntou Naru assim que entrou na base. O chinês, que digitava algo no notebook, virou-se e encarou seu chefe, que era mais novo do que ele.

— Todas as câmeras foram instaladas, apenas falta a do seu quarto. — informou, encarando o chefe por segundos, para logo em seguida voltar sua atenção para o computador. Estranhou, geralmente Naru era o primeiro a acordar. — Nenhuma mudança na temperatura dos cômodos.

Quando Lin fechou a boca, um barulho de _bip_ pôde ser ouvido. Imediatamente Naru encarou as televisões que estavam numa prateleira ao lado do chinês, observando uma em destaque. A tela piscava num tom de verde meio azulado, no aparelho era possível ver a cozinha da mansão, o que Oliver Davis estranhou.

No cômodo encontravam-se as mulheres, Brown-san, Takigawa-san e Yasuhara-san. O que surpreendeu Noll foi que ao lado de Mai uma mancha negra podia ser vista. Saiu apressado do cômodo e andou rapidamente até o andar debaixo, entrando na cozinha e encontrando Mai recolhendo a louça da mesa.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou para a morena que se assustou, não tinha notado que o chefe estava na cozinha.

— Ai, que susto! — exclamou Mai com a mão no coração, que batia apressado em seu peito. — Estou recolhendo a mesa, Tôkio-san saiu com a governanta — deu de ombros terminando de colocar a louça na pia.

— Mai. — chamou Naru, ela olhou-o por cima do ombro. — Não sente nenhuma presença estranha? — a pergunta surpreendeu Mai que, por segundos, ficou estática.

— Sim, há uma presença na cozinha. — comentou simplesmente. — Mas por que está perguntando para mim? Masako poderia detectar a presença melhor do que eu — exclamou encarando o chefe, Naru suspirou impaciente.

— Ela está parada ao seu lado — comentou vendo a expressão de surpresa da secretária, mas logo as feições da garota suavizaram.

— Você agora enxerga espíritos? — perguntou curiosa, não sabia que seu chefe possuía esse poder, porque, afinal, ela só era vista quando permitia que a vissem, mas pelo que sabia, naquele momento, a maioria dos companheiros de trabalho não conseguiam vê-la.

— Não, a câmera na base indicou que há um espírito ao seu lado — Mai olhou para o lado e sorriu, o Davis não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas preferiu ficar quieto.

— Naru, eu sei que ela está ao meu lado… — a garota parou de falar, um grito seguido do barulho de algo batendo pôde ser ouvido. Quando Naru ia virar-se e correr, Mai passou por ele rapidamente e seguiu o corredor direto, indo na direção do segundo andar.

Naru correu pelos corredores na direção do barulho, chegando na frente de uma porta, onde todos os membros do SPR encontravam-se, menos Masako.

— Onde está a Hara-san? — perguntou Naru indiferente, enquanto aproximava-se do grupo; estranhou, Mai estava parada na frente da porta.

— Ela está presa dentro do quarto — exclamou Ayako aterrorizada, podia ter sido ela a ser presa no cômodo.

Noll puxou Mai para o lado e aproximou-se da porta tocando a maçaneta, imediatamente retirou a mão do objeto, ele estava muito quente. Encarou sua mão e viu que esta estava vermelha devido à temperatura alta do objeto metálico que antes tocara. A Taniyama seguiu o olhar do chefe e suspirou quando viu a mão avermelhada dele, sabia que ele não seria capaz de tocar e abrir a porta.

— "_Entre no quarto_" — sussurrou uma voz no ouvido de Mai, ela sabia que era do espírito que encontrava-se ao seu lado na cozinha. Insegura, mas decidida que era necessário salvar a companheira de trabalho, decidiu fazer o que a mulher mandara.

— Se afastem da porta — exclamou alto, todos a olharam interrogativos e afastaram-se um passo para trás, menos Naru, que continuou no mesmo lugar.

Mai tocou a maçaneta da porta, que não encontrava-se quente, mas também não estava gelada; parecia ter esfriado ao seu toque. Lentamente empurrou-a e abriu-a, entrando, mas a porta atrás de si fechou-se, impedindo que mais alguém pudesse entrar.

Olhou para as paredes do quarto, eram limpas e irritantemente brancas; os móveis novos brilhavam como se houvessem sido polidos há alguns minutos.

Encarou a grande cama de casal com lençóis brancos e pôde ver um homem e uma mulher deitados nela. A mulher era envolta num lençol vermelho feito de sangue, o que intrigou Mai. O que estava acontecendo com aquele quarto?

— "_Mai_" — chamou Gene em sua mente, a garota parou de observar o quarto e concentrou-se em sua própria mente.

— Sim — respondeu baixo, suspirando de indignação por não ter mais ninguém ali com ela.

— "_É uma ilusão_" — a voz falou em sua mente —, "_não se deixe ser enganada_" — completou.

— E o que eu faço? — perguntou rapidamente, tinha medo da voz sumir.

— "_Quebre o espelho_" — a voz foi ficando longa e baixa, logo o eco parou e apenas o silêncio reinou na mente da garota.

Mai olhou para o lado e viu um espelho refletindo a cama, mas sobre a cama do espelho não havia sangue nem ninguém. A Taniyama aproximou-se lentamente e fechou os olhos, apertou o punho e o direcionou com força e rapidez na direção do espelho, fazendo-o quebrar-se em pedaços impossíveis de se pegar com a mão sem que entrassem em sua pele.

Quando o espelho despedaçou-se, a visão de Mai ficou turva, tudo o que pôde ver depois foram paredes amareladas cheias de manchas negras e mofo, móveis velhos e estragados e uma cama com lençóis brancos cheios de pó, o que fazia-os ficarem meio cinzentos.

Olhou para o lado e encarou a mulher parada ao lado da cama, encarando-a surpresa. Quando Mai ia aproximar-se da companheira de trabalho, a porta foi aberta num baque alto e por ela entraram todos os membros da SPR, incluindo Naru, que a olhou intrigado. No momento em que Masako viu Shibuya entrando correu em sua direção, mas parou quando viu que ele virou-se para Mai.

— O que houve? — perguntou, mas Mai ficou em silêncio, Noll desviou seus olhos na direção da Hara, que fitou-o indiferente.

Quer dizer que ele nem ligava se ela estava bem ou não? Só se preocupava com a secretária inútil que não podia ajudar no caso porque não tinha grandes poderes como ela?

— Não aconteceu nada Naru — exclamou Mai calmamente, ele encarou a secretária, mas ela já não estava mais lá, estava saindo do quarto. Pensou em segui-la, mas preferiu deixar para resolver isso depois.

— O que houve, Hara-san? — repetiu a pergunta irritado, mas dessa vez deixara bem claro quando pronunciara o nome da médium que a pergunta era para ela.

— Ela entrou no quarto, ficou alguns segundos sem se mexer e depois socou o espelho — deu de ombros e retirou-se do cômodo sendo seguida pelos outros presentes no quarto, menos Naru, que examinou os cacos no chão, como ela havia quebrado o espelho? E por quê?

— "_Achei que você era mais esperto, irmão!_" — sussurrou Gene na mente de Naru. — "_Ela socou o espelho, com a mão. Você devia ver como ficou a mão dela, cheia de sangue…_" — Naru nem esperou o irmão terminar de falar, saiu fechando a porta do cômodo e rumando para seu quarto; depois conversaria com os outros.

Andou calmamente pelos corredores e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta. Viu que a luz do banheiro estava acesa e rumou até lá, encontrando Mai de costas com a mão ensanguentada sendo molhada pela água da torneira, que encostava na pia já numa coloração carmesim.

Aproximou-se, pegando uma toalha branca felpuda e abraçando a jovem por trás. Mai surpreendeu-se, mas depois relaxou quando notou quem era. Ela ficou mais alguns segundos com a mão na água até parar de sangrar.

Naru fechou a torneira e envolveu a mão delicada de sua secretária com a toalha felpuda que pegara, delicadamente secou toda a água do ferimento e certificou-se de que não estava mais sangrando. Pegou uma pomada no gabinete do banheiro e colocou em seu dedo indicador.

— Isso vai arder, mas logo passa — sussurrou ele enquanto encostava seu dedo com pomada nas costas da mão de Mai, sobre o ferimento; ela fez uma expressão de dor e apertou com a mão livre a blusa de seu chefe.

Naru continuou passando o dedo sobre o ferimento, até sentir a secretária soltar sua blusa, com certeza a ardência já passara. Sorriu fracamente enquanto enrolava uma faixa sobre o machucado, mantendo a pomada ali.

— Nee Naru. — chamou Mai quando o homem terminara de enfaixar sua mão, Noll a virou para ele, abraçando sua cintura e encarando-a com a face serena. — Quando eu entrei no quarto vi um homem e uma mulher deitados na cama — contou o que viu enquanto encostava sua cabeça no peitoral do chefe, Naru ficou minutos abraçando a secretária.

— Deite e descanse um pouco. — ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos da garota, certificando-se de que pegara na mão esquerda, já que a direita estava enfaixada. Puxou ela para sua cama e ajudou-a a deitar-se, tirou suas sandálias e cobriu-a com o edredom. — Não se esforce muito, quando estiver melhor pode se juntar aos outros, se quiser — Naru deu um leve selinho nos lábios da garota, beijou sua testa e depois retirou-se do quarto, deixando Mai ali, sozinha.

Sem dúvida, ele estava sendo carinhoso, e muito. Embora Mai estivesse gostando desse lado de Naru, também estava assustada, afinal, não é todo dia que uma pessoa muda do indiferente para o carinhoso e isso a assustava.

Mai puxou o cobertor para cobrir o pescoço, sentindo o cheiro que se encontrava impregnado no pano. O _cheiro dele_, sem dúvida. Abraçou com força o edredom e dormiu, sorrindo, sentindo como se ele estivesse ali, protegendo-a de _todo_ e _qualquer_ mal.

_Alguns quartos ao lado._

— O que houve com a Mai, Naru-bou? — perguntou Houshou quando Noll entrou na base, todos olharam-no com certa curiosidade, exceto Masako, que continuou indiferente, fitando um ponto fora da mansão pelas grandes janelas.

— Ela está bem, Takigawa-san. — respondeu simplesmente enquanto sentava em uma poltrona de couro preta. — Teve machucados leves nas costas da mão, nada que uma pomada não resolva — completou encerrando o assunto, nesse momento pensou que talvez um chá seria algo bom, mas apenas o chá _dela_ poderia ajudá-lo a acalmar-se e pôr as ideias em ordem.

— O que pretende fazer com o espírito? — perguntou Lin que digitava algo no notebook, Naru encarou todos os presentes na base enquanto pensava no que poderia ser feito.

— Não é um espírito fraco. — comentou Masako tampando a boca com a manga do quimono. — Já se apossou da casa, mas procura algo que não pode ser achado — completou saindo do quarto, não aguentava saber que Naru nem perguntara se ela estava bem.

Talvez amar o jovem Davis seja um erro, ele apenas tinha olhos para a secretária. Mas ela não aceitaria isso, nem que tivesse que mexer os pauzinhos para que os dois não ficassem juntos!

"_Algo que não pode ser achado_!" refletiu Naru sobre a frase que a médium pronunciara, não fazia sentido. "_O que não pode ser achado_?", se perguntou.

— "_O amor_" — respondeu simplesmente Gene em sua mente.

— "_Não seja ridículo, você não acredita nessas coisas_" — completou Naru em sua própria mente.

— "_Eu acredito, quem não acredita é você!"_ — acusou o mais velho.

— "_O que você acha que pode ser feito?_" — perguntou para o irmão.

— "_A resposta está na ponta do seu nariz!_" — respondeu Gene alegremente.

— "_Não é hora para charadas_!" — comentou o mais novo irritado, fechando os olhos.

— "_Ninguém está fazendo charada nenhuma, estou apenas indicando o caminho_" — respondeu Eugene dando de ombros.

— "_Eu sei que você sabe a resposta para esse caso_" — acusou Naru irritado.

— "_E você sabe que eu não vou solucioná-lo._" — riu divertido Gene — "_Cuide da Mai_!" — comentou e sumiu. Naru bufou irritado, seu irmão não devia atrapalhar se não pretendia ajudar.

_Talvez algumas horas mais tarde._

Hakuya havia acabado de chegar, tinha ido com os empregados fazer a compra do mês, deixando o grupo de pesquisa psíquica em sua mansão. Assim que entrara na casa ouvira dois dos investigadores, o monge e o padre, comentando que a secretária havia se machucado.

Imediatamente ficou preocupada, afinal, a secretária do Shibuya-san era uma garota muito doce e amável, o que a fazia não entender porque ela trabalhava naquele ramo, paranormalidade.

— Cuide das coisas, vou ver como a Taniyama-san está — informou para a governanta que apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

Tôkio-san subiu as escadas da enorme casa e andou por longos corredores até chegar ao quarto que fora combinado que o chefe da SPR e sua secretária dormiriam enquanto estivessem solucionando o caso. Parou em frente à enorme porta de madeira e deu três leves batidas no objeto amarronzado.


	4. Capítulo IV: Casamento Mal-Assombrado

**_Capítulo IV: Casamento Mal-Assombrado _**

**_#Arquivo 4_**

**_– Por Paola Tchébrikov_**

* * *

— Quem é? — perguntou uma voz feminina de dentro do quarto.

— Sou eu Taniyama-san, Hakuya. — exclamou baixo, alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta. A mais velha entrou fechando a porta e fitou a outra, que estava enrolada em uma toalha branca felpuda, a mão se encontrava enfaixada. — Então é verdade, você se machucou — comentou tristemente.

— Não se preocupe Tôkio-san, eu apenas soquei o espelho para desfazer o encanto — Mai sorriu amavelmente, tranquilizando a dona da casa.

— Gostaria de poder fazer algo por você… — a mulher ficou pensativa por alguns instantes para logo em seguida um sorriso brotar em seus lábios avermelhados, quando Mai iria dizer que não era preciso, a mulher se pronunciou: — Já sei!, espere aqui, volto em alguns minutos — e saiu porta a fora, Mai não sabia o que fazer para impedi-la, então preferiu esperar e ver o que a mulher planejava.

Suspirou sentando-se na beirada da cama e esperou a outra voltar, depois de alguns minutos a porta foi aberta e por ela entrou uma loira sorridente, carregando nas mãos um saco preto pendurado em um cabide.

— Aqui. — colocou o cabide sobre a cama que Mai estava sentada, que, na verdade, era a do Naru. — Vista isso, aceite como um pedido de desculpas pelo transtorno — sorriu sentando-se na outra cama, de frente para a jovem Taniyama.

Hesitante, a assistente pessoal do chefe da SPR aproximou-se do saco e abriu-o.

— Eu não posso aceitar — comentou Mai depois de ver o conteúdo do saco, sendo este um quimono preto com a borda branca, cheio de desenhos de sakuras também em branco —, deve ter sido muito caro — comentou com os olhos brilhando, a roupa era realmente linda.

— É realmente lindo o quimono. — sorriu observando o pano. — Mas não vou usar, por isso quero que aceite. É melhor saber que você está usando-o do que deixá-lo mofando no fundo do guarda-roupa — comentou docemente enquanto retirava o quimono de dentro do saco negro.

— Está falando sério, Senhora Tôkio? — perguntou Mai, não acreditava que estava ganhando um quimono, ainda mais um tão lindo e elegante como aquele.

— Sim, estou. — os olhos de Mai brilharam de alegria. — Mas por favor, me chame de Hakuya. — pediu encarando a jovem nos olhos, Mai ficou meia desconcentrada, mas depois sorriu para a mulher. — Vamos, vista, quero ver como ele ficará em ti.

A garota assentiu enquanto desenrolava a toalha do corpo lentamente, saíra do banheiro já com a calcinha e o sutiã, não poderia se arriscar a encontrar sem querer com Naru nua, seria vergonhoso demais para si.

A dona da casa aproximou-se de Mai ajudando-a a colocar a peça de roupa. Depois de colocada, arrumou os cabelos da jovem, penteando-os com delicadeza para logo em seguida trazer um espelho grande, deixando que a Taniyama admirasse seu próprio reflexo. Hakuya pôde ver o brilho de admiração nos olhos castanhos da jovem.

— Você nunca usou um quimono? — perguntou a mulher divertida, dava para ver que a garota estava alegre por usá-lo, mas, geralmente, todos tinham pelo menos um quimono em seu guarda-roupa. Como se ouvisse os pensamentos da mulher, Mai repentinamente começou a falar:

— Sou órfã e uso o que ganho na SPR para sobreviver, não posso comprar um quimono desses, é muito caro — a mulher foi tomada por uma súbita vontade de chorar diante da vida daquela garota. Nunca havia passado por coisas parecidas. Por seu pai ser médico e sua mãe pediatra, sempre tivera tudo o que quisesse. Emocionada, abraçou Mai que se assustou de início, mas depois retribuiu o abraço com carinho, fazia tempo que não recebia um abraço tão caloroso, nem se lembrava do último.

— Oh querida! Sinto muito fazê-la lembrar-se desses detalhes — sorriu encarando a jovem enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, sabia que a menina sofria, pois teve no passado uma amiga que era adotada e lhe contava tudo o que sofrera quando órfã.

— Não chore Hakuya-chan. — exclamou Mai limpando as lágrimas da mulher com sua mão. — Eu quem devia chorar, mas vê? Não choro. Considero meus parceiros de trabalho minha família, eles me fazem sorrir quando estou triste e me visitam sempre que estou sozinha no escritório — as lágrimas pararam de escorrer do rosto da mais velha, enquanto um sorriso fraco se formava em seus lábios.

— Fico feliz por você ter superado — comentou abraçando novamente a menina, enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam por sua face, sempre fora muito sensível e chorona.

Mai deixou-se levar pelo abraço, afinal, parecia que o choro da mulher não cessaria tão cedo. Não que não houvesse chorado por tudo o que passara, mas aprendera a lidar com a situação o mais racionalmente possível.

Talvez a convivência com Naru a houvesse mudado, talvez apenas fosse uma questão de tempo para que isso acontecesse, contudo, não importava qual fora o motivo por trás da mudança, o importante era que não era mais aquela menina chorona que não aceitava ser órfã, a injustiça de não ter família já não lhe consumia a alma; do contrário, o que lhe preenchia a mente e aumentava a velocidade das batidas de seu coração se chamava nada mais, nada menos do que Shibuya Kazuya, _Naru_.

Depois do abraço Hakuya recolheu-se para seus aposentos com um sorriso desconfiador nos lábios; Mai ficou sem saber o que fazer, não queria ficar presa naquele quarto. "_Não se esforce muito, quando estiver melhor pode se juntar aos outros, se quiser_." Esta fora a frase que Naru usara, mas será mesmo que ela podia voltar para o caso? Indecisa, achou melhor descer e preparar algo para beber.

"_Será que Naru tomou sua costumeira xícara de chá?_" Perguntava-se a garota enquanto saia do quarto e rumava pelos corredores da enorme mansão. Com certeza ele já tomara o chá, afinal, havia empregadas na mansão para fazê-lo.

Deu de ombros enquanto entrava na cozinha, era estranho encontrá-la vazia. "_Eles devem estar abastecendo a despesa_", pensou enquanto pegava um bule, pó de chá e açúcar; faria a bebida e levaria à base para ver se alguém queria, se não quisessem ela mesma tomaria.

Depois de alguns minutos Mai caminhava pelo corredor, procurando o quarto que fora feito como base enquanto resolviam o caso. Na verdade, desde que chegaram, não houve muita "turbulência" no local, apenas o ataque quando chegaram e o no qual Masako havia ficado presa no quarto e ela acabara com a mão machucada.

Mas isso não importava, o importante era que a Hara estivesse bem, ela – com certeza – sobreviveria. Sorriu quando avistou a porta do quarto, com dificuldade abaixou a maçaneta e a porta abriu-se. Usou o corpo para terminar de abri-la.

No exato momento em que algo tocou a maçaneta da porta da base, todos os presentes no cômodo ficaram alerta. Nunca se sabe quando um espírito vai atacar. Todos atentos ao movimento da porta abrindo-se. Surpreendem-se quando alguém totalmente conhecido por eles e de estatura baixa entrou vestindo um lindo e longo quimono negro.

Ayako, junto de John, Bou-san e Yasuhara não acreditavam no que viam; Lin fitou Mai longamente enquanto Masako bufava irritada. Naru observou a secretária vestida com os trajes leves e por instantes pensou onde ela arrumara a roupa, mas logo em seguida desviou sua atenção para o bule e as xícaras na mão da garota: _chá_.

— Nee Naru. — começou andando para perto do chefe timidamente. — Fiz chá — colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha perto do rapaz, enchendo uma xícara branca com o líquido escuro.

O Oliver, indiferente, pegou a xícara e lentamente levou a borda aos lábios, a bebida quente desceu rapidamente por sua garganta e em questão de segundos esquentou todo o seu interior. Estava com sede, sede do chá dela.

— Sente-se. — ordenou ele, a garota encolheu os ombros e, hesitante, encheu uma xícara de chá para si, logo sentando-se de frente para o chefe. — Achei que passaria o dia no quarto — exclamou ele sem tirar os olhos dos depoimentos que pegara do casal Tôkio. Mai fitou sua xícara e, lentamente, tomou um gole da bebida.

— Disse que se eu quisesse voltar para cá poderia — deu de ombros ainda tomando o chá; todos estranharam, Mai não era de tratar Naru assim. Geralmente a garota gritava e esperneava demonstrando toda a sua liberdade de expressão. O que ele havia feito para deixá-la daquela maneira? Ou melhor, o que ele falara?

— Faça o que achar melhor — foi o que ele falou e o que todos ouviram, mas Mai sabia que por trás da frase havia outro significado: "_Depois conversaremos sobre isso_." Sabia que Naru não deixaria quieto e insistiria que ela deveria descansar e deixar as coisas com os outros membros do SPR.

Por alguns segundos todos ficaram no mais completo silêncio, mas depois de cerca de um minuto tudo já haviam voltado ao normal: Naru entretido com os depoimentos, Lin concentrado escrevendo algo no notebook, Masako fuzilando Mai com todas as suas forças, Yasuhara rindo de John que tentava acalmar a discussão de Ayako e Bou-san, e por último Mai, que apenas tomava lentamente seu chá. Sentia-se linda dentro daquele quimono.

— Naru — chamou Lin de repente, fazendo Mai voltar de seu mundo de fantasias. Noll levantou-se e se aproximou do chinês em algumas longas passas de suas pernas esguias —, a temperatura no corredor desse quarto caiu para -05 graus célsius.

— Tão de repente? — perguntou Naru irritado, o espírito acabara de agir e já estava agindo de novo? Estava tão furioso ao ponto de não aguentar-se quieto? O que ele queria?

Noll olhou para trás quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo batida, olhou para todos os presentes na base e, como esperava, faltava _ela_. Mas onde estava Mai? Frustrado, se afastou do chinês e andou rapidamente para fora da base à procura da secretária.

Mal saiu do quarto e viu Mai parada, trêmula, assustada. Os olhos castanhos estavam abertos em surpresa e as mãos apertavam a manga do quimono.

— Mai? — chamou, mas a garota não respondeu.

Um desespero preencheu todo o ser de Naru ao ver a menina perder a consciência e lentamente seu corpo amolecer. Correndo em um único impulso, Noll fez o que pôde para impedir que o corpo feminino fosse de encontro ao chão, e com esforço conseguiu envolvê-la em seus braços.

Ergueu-a do chão no estilo "princesa" e virou se preparando para entrar na base, mas um puxão fraco em sua blusa fê-lo parar.

— Me leve para o quarto, por favor — estranhou, mas acenou concordando. A voz da garota estava diferente, talvez fosse por causa do susto que ela aparentava ter tomado.

A passos calmos Naru caminhou pelos corredores da mansão, carregando a secretária nos braços. Por que ela sempre era tão imprudente? Será que não entendia que, mesmo que ele quisesse, não poderia estar sempre protegendo-a? Que não poderia lidar sempre sozinha com os espíritos?

Suspirando, Noll se aproximou da porta do quarto que dividia com a garota e, com certa dificuldade, conseguiu abaixar a maçaneta com as costas da mão e terminar de abri-la com o pé. Depois de entrar com a secretária nos braços, deu um leve chute na porta, fechando-a, e caminhou na direção de sua cama.

Deitou ela delicadamente na cama e, antes de cobri-la com o edredom, arrumou o quimono que havia erguido um pouco.

— És tão carinhoso — a voz baixa e suave anunciou, Naru encarou a face da secretária e viu os olhos semiabertos encarando-o.

— Por que está no corpo dela? — disse Noll de modo frio, indo direto ao ponto.

— Quem sabe... — deu de ombros. — Mas sabe, o corpo dela é um ótimo recipiente — sorriu calmamente.

— Nem pense nisso! — exclamou ele rude, ela apenas o encarou.

— Você a ama? — foi direta, fazendo o homem calar-se, não conseguiria responder, mesmo que não fosse Mai, ainda era o corpo dela. — Se não responder irei possuir seu corpo de forma que não poderei ser tirada — ameaçou de modo sereno.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou Naru irritado.

— Por quê? Por que não é sincero com seus sentimentos? Estou fazendo uma pergunta e quero ouvir a resposta! — a mulher já estava se irritando com a insistência dele em não responder.

Suspirando, Naru sentou-se na ponta da cama, ao lado do corpo de sua secretária. Não se achava digno de amar alguém, na verdade, nem sabia o que era o amor.

— Como eu imaginava, você não vai responder, não é? — ela perguntou, mas não houve reação da parte dele. — Tudo bem, não vou forçá-lo. Apenas cuide dela, ok? Ela é uma garota muito boa.

— Eu sei. — concordou ele encarando-a nos olhos. — E você não parece ser má — concluiu fazendo-a rir.

— Talvez as aparências enganem. — disse distante. — Às vezes precisamos fazer coisas ruins pelo bem de algo que para nós é bom — completou por fim com a face triste.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou ele sem entender.

— Vai saber… — deu de ombros fechando os olhos.

— Suas respostas são sempre incertas — comentou Naru.

— Talvez. — suspirou. — Foi bom conversar com você — o corpo da garota amoleceu, sua cabeça pendendo para o lado.

Naru encarou a parede à sua frente sério, o espírito havia se apossado de sua secretária, conversado consigo. Não haviam conversado nada sério, que pudesse ajudar no caso, mas, mesmo assim, fora uma conversa interessante.

— Naru? — chamou uma voz sonolenta ao lado do Oliver. — O que estou fazendo no quarto? — perguntou atraindo o olhar do chefe.

— Não se lembra? — a garota acenou negativamente. — Você foi possuída pelo espírito, pela mulher que apareceu ontem. Ela pediu para virmos para o quarto e trocamos algumas palavras antes de ela sair de você — preferia esconder da garota a pergunta que o espírito lhe fez, ou, curiosa com Mai era, iria querer saber a resposta.

— Você conversou o que com ela? — perguntou Mai espantada, sentando-se na cama.

— Ela disse coisas sem sentido — _"sei!",_ murmurou Gene na mente da Taniyama, fazendo-a rir.

— Do que está rindo, Mai? — perguntou Naru seco, mas a garota continuou rindo. — Além de burra agora é retardada?

— _Iie__**. **_— acalmou-se do ataque de riso e continuou. — É que o Gene disse algo engraçado.

—_ "Se você contar eu te mato!" _— ameaçou Noll ao irmão.

—_ "Já estou morto, otouto."_ — riu de sua própria piada. — _"Está com medo do que, Naru?"_ — perguntou zombeteiro.

—_ "Não é da sua conta, apenas mantenha o bico fechado!"_ — ordenou irritado.

— Nee Naru. — chamou a garota baixinho. — Por que será que os espíritos sempre me usam como alvo? — perguntou atraindo a atenção do chefe. — Digo, Bou-san é monge, Ayako é _miko_, Masako é médium. Por que escolhem eu, que não tenho poderes psíquicos fortes o suficiente para ajudar vocês nos casos? — os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

Tal cena chocara Oliver Davis. Sabia que Mai era uma garota insegura de si mesma em alguns assuntos, mas não imaginava que as investidas dos espíritos sobre ela lhe causassem tanta dor. Entendendo que ela era frágil e delicada, Naru apenas puxou-a pelo braço para seu colo, sentando-a de lado, e abraçou-a fortemente.

Sempre quando ela estava envolvida ele ficava assim. Um desejo forte de abraçá-la e não soltá-la o consumia. Protegê-la com sua própria força, cuidar ele mesmo daquele coração tão bondoso que ela tinha.

— Shi-Shibuya-san. — chamou Mai saindo do colo do rapaz e sentando-se um pouco afastada dele na cama. Naru estranhou, ela estava chamando-o pelo sobrenome? — Irei me afastar do caso, não posso mais me envolver com isso.

— _"Quê?!"_ — gritou Eugene na mente de Naru. Tentou, mas não conseguiu conectar-se com a mente de Mai, era como se ela estivesse impedindo-o.

— Faça como quiser — comentou Naru levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

_Depois de sair do quarto_, Naru caminhou a passos calmos até a base, as mãos no bolso, a mente em branco. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. _"Irei me afastar do caso, não posso mais me envolver com isso."_ Não conseguia acreditar que Mai havia desistido.

— Naru-chan. — gritou Bou-san quando o viu. — Rápido, venha, as câmeras pegaram algo!

Ambos correram até a base, onde Lin mostrou ao Noll o quarto onde o espírito se manifestara. Diante da ordem do chefe, todos correram em direção ao saguão principal e depois subiram as escadas. Viraram alguns corredores até encontrarem, no segundo andar, o quarto onde o vídeo apontara com a temperatura abaixo de zero.

O primeiro a chegar ao quarto fora o monge, que num impulso abriu a porta e parou. Logo todos apareceram atrás dele e tiveram a mesma visão que o Takigawa: lá estava a mulher, sombria. As roupas cinza, os cabelos longos caídos pelo rosto, o corpo flutuando.

Aterrorizada com o que via, Masako pendurou-se no braço de Naru. Por instante Noll pensou que Mai nunca fizera isso, quer dizer, demonstrara tanta intimidade. Ou talvez ele houvesse feito parecer que odiava aquilo?

Mas Mai era uma garota insistente, não podia estar desistindo dos casos, da SPR, _dele_. Ela havia dito que amava-o, como poderia desistir agora? É, mas ele havia dito que não era a si que ela amava, e sim a seu irmão.

E o que houve entre eles no quarto? E os beijos, os abraços? Ambos dividiram a cama, ambos ajudaram um ao outro nos casos, ambos sempre discutiam para depois se reconciliarem. Por que ela estava desistindo? Pretendia deixá-lo sozinho, sem seu chá diário?

—_ "Está fazendo parecer que só é culpa dela, otouto. Mai pode ser durona e corajosa, ter poderes esplêndidos que realmente surpreendem quem está próximo, mas por dentro ela é só uma garotinha frágil e delicada._

— _Ela é orfã, não teve o amor dos pais por toda a sua vida, foi criada por alguém apenas por obrigação, recebeu sempre ajuda das pessoas. Acha que ela não precisa de apoio? Quem você acha que acalmava ela, Noll?_

— _Quem você acha que via ela chorando quando você a importunava? Acha que sabe mais dela do que eu? Por que acha que se importa tanto com os outros e se permite estar em perigo por alguém? Porque ela tem um bom coração! Um coração que te ama e que foi rejeitado. Oliver, se não for rápido, perderá ela para sempre"_ — disse Gene e sumiu da mente do Shibuya.

— Bou-san, John, Matsuzaki-san. Tentem o exorcismo — ordenou Naru.

— **Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan **— começou Bou-san.

— **Ryn, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!** — ditou Ayako.

— **Pai nosso que estais no céu… Santificado seja o vosso nome…** — iniciou, também, John.

E assim Naru viu, com seus próprios olhos, o monge, a miko e o padre serem jogados longe, alguns segundos depois, por ventos cortantes mandados pelo espírito.

— _Eu vou embora, mas não sem meu coração_ — disse para Naru.

— E onde ele está? — já que não sabia o que era o "coração" da mulher, o melhor era perguntar-lhe.

— Pergunte a ele, pergunte sobre Miki — respondeu ela.

— A ele quem? — perguntou novamente.

— Yuki. — comentou com desprezo. — E, você não cuidou _dela_, né? — Noll apenas virou o rosto, frustrado. — Se não for atrás dela, irá perdê-la para sempre — e sumiu do mesmo jeito que aparecera.

Ayako, Bou-san e John voltaram juntamente com o chefe para a base onde Lin monitorava tudo pelas câmeras. A situação estava começando a ficar complicada e se não descobrissem logo o que estava influenciando o espírito, teriam sérios problemas com ele.

— Err… Naru-chan. — chamou Bou-san hesitante, o chefe apenas lhe dirigiu o olhar. — Sabe onde a Mai está? Faz tempo que não a vejo — perguntou preocupado.

— É realmente muito estranho, ela sempre corre na direção do espírito, mas, dessa vez, nem sequer apareceu — observou a miko intrigada.

— Concordo, depois que a Mai-chan saiu correndo repentinamente, no momento em que o espírito apareceu no corredor, não a vi mais — adicionou Yasuhara pensativo.

Olhando pelas janelas do quarto que servia como base, Noll viu que já escurecera. Exausto do dia cansativo que tivera, avisou que iria para seu quarto e caminhou com as mãos no bolso até o local onde poderia finalmente descansar.

Depois de entrar no quarto, tirou o sapato, o sobretudo e a camisa, ficando apenas de calça, e se jogou sobre a cama, retirando o cinto. Cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos, tentando descansar, mas o som de porta se abrindo fê-lo abri-los.

— Então, nos vemos amanhã, Mai-chan… — imediatamente Naru reconheceu a voz do dono da mansão.

— Sim, Yuki-san. — a garota se despediu do jeito alegre que só ela tinha e, quando fechou a porta, entrou imediatamente em seu mundinho. — Ah! Nem acredito que eles estão pensando no meu bem-estar…

De tão distraída que estava, Mai nem notou o corpo do chefe deitado na cama. Feliz, jogou-se sobre a sua, tendo a gargalhada abafada pelo travesseiro.

— Mai — chamou ele, ela parou. Fora um deslize, estava tão distraída que não vira o chefe na cama ao lado.

— Oi — saudou sem graça, afundando ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Precisamos conversar — a voz autoritária de Naru preencheu todo o quarto de forma assustadora.

— Não acho que tenhamos algo para conversar — comentou virando-se e ficando de barriga para cima na cama.

— Não estou perguntando o que você acha — disse Naru irritado, levantando-se de sua cama e subindo por cima de Mai, apoiando o peso de seu corpo nas mãos, pousadas na cama ao lado da cintura feminina.

— O que está fazendo, Na… — mas sua frase foi cortada quando os lábios do chefe tomaram os seus com rapidez e voracidade num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Naru não queria recorrer àquilo, porém sua aflição ao pensar que Mai poderia se afastar por completo do Instituto fê-lo não pensar antes de agir, e isso, sem dúvida, só acontecia quando certa pessoa de cabelos castanhos estava envolvida.

O beijo que se iniciara avassalador pelo rapaz, quando Mai circulou seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto e retribuindo com seu jeito meigo e delicado, tornou-se algo carinhoso e envolvente.

As línguas se tocaram e se entrelaçaram de modo calmo, parecia uma despedida. _"Que tipo de pensamento é esse? Não, não vou tolerar que alguém a tenha só porque não fui capaz de engolir meu orgulho." _Separando os lábios lentamente, Naru contemplou a face corada da garota abaixo de si.

Deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama, deitando de lado ao lado da secretária e passando seu braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto. Conversariam ali, naquela posição, de forma que ela não pudesse fugir.


	5. Capítulo V: Casamento Mal-Assombrado

**_Capítulo V: Casamento Mal-Assombrado _**

**_#Arquivo 5_**

**_– Por Paola Tchébrikov_**

* * *

— Então você pretende abandonar o caso, a SPR e _eu_? — sem saber por onde começar, Naru decidiu ser direto e dizer de uma vez o que tivesse que ser dito.

— Eu não sei. Eu estou com medo, Naru… — confessou ela virando o rosto para o outro lado. — Antes de te conhecer eu era uma adolescente comum que gostava de histórias envolvendo fantasmas, mas agora é diferente, a cada dia minha vida corre perigo, e nem consigo contar quantas vezes pensei que iria morrer!

— Mas não morreu. Está aqui comigo — completou rapidamente, eles estavam perdendo o foco da conversa e isso era perigoso.

— Por pura sorte — completou encarando o chefe.

— Sorte, destino, ou como quiser chamar. O que importa é que está viva. Mas não é nisso que quero chegar. — Noll suspirou antes de realmente começar a engolir seu orgulho e falar: — Levei uma bronca do meu irmão e do espírito que meus funcionários deveriam exorcisar — Naru suspirou ao lembrar-se das palavras de ambos: _"Se não for atrás dela, a perderá para sempre."_

— Como assim? — perguntou confusa.

— A questão é que todos veem uma Mai forte que quer ajudar a todos, mas esquecem da menininha órfã que vive em você. — a garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa, achara que ninguém se preocuparia com aquilo. — Depois que perdi meu irmão mais velho, consegui me fechar mais do que já era. Sem o Eugene eu realmente me sentia solitário, mesmo que nossas mentes estivessem conectadas, ele não estava fisicamente presente.

— Naru… — começou ela, mas teve seus lábios tampados pelo dedo indicador do chefe, pedindo silêncio. Sapeca, passou a língua pelo dedo dele e mordeu-o, rindo logo em seguida.

— Eu estava levando a vida normalmente, me dedicando aos casos que meu escritório pegava, até uma certa estudante do colegial quebrar minha câmera e mandar meu funcionário para o hospital — o tom lamentoso indignou Mai.

— Naru, a câmera tinha seguro e o Lin está mais do que perfeito, não precisa ficar lamentando! — brigou fazendo biquinho de forma infantil.

— Sim, mas se isso não houvesse acontecido, eu não teria um saco de um metro e cinquenta e cinco me dando trabalho e me fazendo explicar coisas óbvias. — Naru sabia que Mai iria se irritar com aquilo, adorava irritá-la. Dito e feito!

— Óh! Se eu sou um saco de um metro e cinquenta e cinco que só da trabalho, por que não me manda para casa sem devolução? — merda, Naru realmente a irritava!

— É uma proposta sedutora, mas mandá-la de volta seria muito desperdício. — sussurrou de forma sedutora no ouvido da menina, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Mordeu a ponta de sua orelha e desceu distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço, arrancando protestos mais parecidos com gemidos de seus lábios. — Resumindo: você não precisa aguentar tudo sozinha, estou aqui com você.

— Quer que eu corra para os seus braços chorando toda vez que estiver confusa, com medo, frustrada ou precisando de carinho? — perguntou espantada, Naru estava agindo muito estranho propondo algo ainda mais estranho a ela.

— Tecnicamente, sim — assentiu, dando um chupão no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço da garota que sabia que na manhã seguinte estaria marcado, seria divertido vê-la tentando esconder a marca.

— Será que é possível Gene ter controle sobre o corpo do Naru? — perguntou mais para si mesma do que para o rapaz ao seu lado, sem nem notar o que o chefe acabara de fazer.

— Por quê? — perguntou Naru sem entender.

— É que estou começando a duvidar que você seja o Naru — respondeu sem graça, o rapaz ficou imóvel por minutos, em completo silêncio.

— Vou dormir — confirmou fechando os olhos e tendo certeza de que Mai estaria bem presa embaixo de seu braço, sem nenhuma chance de fuga.

E ambos ficaram lá, deitados. A respiração dele lenta e discreta, parecia ter dormido, enquanto a dela estava rapida, inquieta.

Mai processava tudo o que Naru havia dito de forma lenta, quase não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, quer dizer, ele estava _pedindo_ que ela o usasse como _porto seguro_.

— Está dormindo, Naru? — perguntou baixo, ele apenas ronronou confirmando. — Acho que estou sonhando… — comentou aérea. Sorrindo fracamente e abrindo um dos olhos, Naru se aproximou do pescoço da garota e lhe deu uma mordida um pouco forte, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

— _Itai_ Naru, isso dói! — reclamou remexendo-se na cama.

— Aí está a prova de que não é um sonho. — a garota parou; verdade, se fosse um sonho não sentiria dor, funcionou como um belisco. — Agora durma! — ordenou tentando dormir, a garota ficou mais alguns minutos quieta.

— Nee Naru… — chamou baixinho, o rapaz apenas resmungou algo incompreensível. — Não posso dormir de short jeans e bota — comentou sem graça, Oliver Davis abriu um olho e observou-a, constatando ser verdade o que a garota disse.

— Tem cinco minutos — murmurou tirando o braço da cintura dela.

Mai levantou-se rapidamente e correu para o banheiro, não vendo assim o sorriso satisfeito do rapaz, que esperava que ela não tivesse tempo de se olhar no espelho, assim acabaria vendo a marca apenas na manhã seguinte e quando estivesse roxa.

Minutos depois Naru sentiu o colchão afundar e constatou que Mai já havia voltado. Ela deitou-se ao lado do chefe, na mesma posição de antes, e puxou o lençól, cobrindo ambos os corpos.

— Boa noite chefinho — comentou com sarcasmo na voz e em tom de brincadeira.

— Boa noite Mai… — ronronou já praticamente dormindo.

**O dia estava claro, as nuvens branquinhas flutuavam no céu de forma lenta e cansativa. Mas, o que ela estava fazendo ali?**

**Estava em um parque cheio de sakuras, ao qual várias de suas pétalas coloriam o chão de rosa. O clima romântico envolvendo os poucos casais presentes dava ao local um ar de ternura e paixão.**

— Onde estou? — **perguntou Mai baixo para si mesma.**

— Num parque — **respondeu com simplicidade uma voz conhecida.**

— Isso eu notei, Gene — **resmungou ela rolando os olhos.**

— Então faça uma pergunta menos… óbvia — **riu o rapaz ao seu lado, deixando-a irritada.**

— O que eu estou fazendo aqui? — **arriscou, tentando algo menos óbvio.**

— Olhe aquilo — **Gene apontou um casal com a cabeça.**

**Ele indicava um rapaz alto e ruivo e uma garota de cabelos castanhos longos e enrolados. Pareciam ser namorados e estavam parados na frente de um banco.**

**O rapaz repentinamente falou algo e apontou para o banco. Confirmando com a cabeça, a garota caminhou até o banco, sendo seguida por ele; eles sentam um ao lado do outro.**

**Alguns minutos se passam e Mai começa a achar a situação estranha: ficaria quanto tempo observando um casal de namorados aproveitando seus momentos juntos? Já estava entediada!**

— Ei Gene — **chamou desviando os olhos para fitar a face do irmão mais velho de seu chefe **—, terei que ficar bisbilhotando a vida deles mais quanto tempo? — **perguntou indignada.**

— Shii! Continue observando — **disse sem sequer olhar para a garota que, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, voltou seu olhar para o casal.**

**Alguns minutos depois o rapaz coçou a cabeça parecendo envergonhado e, em um movimento rápido, tirou de um dos bolsos uma caixinha preta. Mai rapidamente se intrigou, o que será que havia dentro da caixa?**

**A dúvida nem durou muito tempo. Assim que a caixa foi colocada à sua frente, a menina sorriu, envolvendo-a em suas mãos, e com os olhos brilhando em expectativa viu o rapaz levantar a tampa, abrindo-a.**

**Gene riu, enxergava nos olhos de Mai o mesmo brilho que havia nos olhos da garota sentada no banco: um brilho de total expectativa.**

**De repente o rapaz retira algo da caixinha e o ergue na altura do rosto da menina, e Mai vê. Era uma corrente carregando um pingente em formato de coração em um tamanho um pouco exagerado, mas muito belo.**

**A garota sorri com lágrimas nos olhos e consente, colocando a caixinha sobre o banco e erguendo o cabelo. Ele sorri, colocando a corrente no pescoço dela e, depois de colocado, ambos se beijam com todo carinho e ternura que um casal pode ter.**

**Era uma cena bonita e comovente que encheu os olhos de Mai de lágrimas. Imaginara, por segundos, ela recebendo algo de Naru de modo tão carinhoso e fofo, mas logo tirou aquilo da cabeça.**

— Se você se emocionou com essa cena, contemple a próxima — **anunciou Gene sério, as cenas em volta de Mai embaçaram. Tudo ficou negro para logo em seguida outra imagem aparecer.**

**O céu estava nublado. De suas nuvens cinzas flocos de neve caíam e enfeitavam tudo de branco. As árvores, sem flores, eram cobertas pela neve; os bancos de madeira eram cobertos pela neve. A brisa fria e as pessoas vestindo blusas quentes e aconchegantes, protegendo-se do frio, evitando resfriados.**

**Um ótimo clima para os apaixonados, que caminhavam juntinhos e de mãos dadas, compartilhando o calor de seus corpos e unindo-se ainda mais em suas paixões.**

**E lá estava. O mesmo parque, o mesmo banco, o mesmo clima romântico, embaixo da mesma árvore, o mesmo casal… O rapaz ruivo, frente a frente com a garota de cabelos castanhos e longos. Apenas a situação que não parecia ser a mesma.**

**O mesmo rosto, a mesma vida, o mesmo sentimento… Apenas as lágrimas que eram diferentes. Corriam pela face corada pelo frio com rapidez, atropelando-se umas nas outras na corrida para chegar ao chão, para assim lá se misturarem com as águas congeladas que caíam do céu.**

— O que está havendo? — **perguntou Mai para Gene, que continuou em silêncio, não entendia o que estava acontecendo e parece que ele não explicaria.**

**O rapaz falou algo para a moça que fê-la recuar um passo, hesitante. As mãos masculinas foram colocadas no bolso da enorme jaqueta e o corpo virou-se de lado, pronto para partir.**

**Ela disse algo, parecia furiosa. Ele a olhou com compaixão, mas continuou parado. Indignada, ela virou-se com fúria e escorregou na neve, ficou alguns segundos ajoelhada, mas depois levantou-se e andou em passos rápidos para longe do rapaz.**

**Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, suspirou e abaixou os olhos para o chão. Deu alguns passos para frente e se abaixou, pegando algo na neve: uma corrente com um enorme pingente em formato de coração.**

**O ruivo colocou o objeto no bolso e virou-se, caminhando no sentido contrário ao da garota. Os olhos de Mai se enchem de lágrimas, que dessa vez escorrem livremente por seu rosto, demonstrando todo seu sentimentalismo.**

**Mas a história não acaba. Alguns segundos depois a garota volta correndo, procurando no chão algo. Desesperada, jogou-se com ferocidade na neve e não desistiu. Suspirou, levantou-se, e refaz o caminho de onde veio.**

**Mai não entendeu, por que ela voltara? Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la novamente retornar. Procurou incessantemente de novo e depois de alguns minutos, pela primeira vez, Mai é capaz de ouvir sua voz.**

— Eu quero de volta meu coração! —** gritou loucamente, assustando os pombos que pousavam sobre o encosto do banco.**

**_Dia 4_**

Sabia que aquilo era errado, que espiar os outros era feio e descortês, mas o que uma mulher apaixonada não faz em prol do seu amor? Afinal, não ia fazer nada de mais, apenas ia ver o _ghost hunter_ dono de seu coração dormindo, só uma olhada… Talvez duas… Nada mais.

Hara Masako colocou a mão na maçaneta com o intuito de abrir a porta, mas um barulho no corredor fê-la puxar o braço de volta e afastar-se alguns passos do batente. Alguns segundos se passaram e nada, ninguém apareceu.

Suspirando, colocou a mão sobre o coração que batia descompassado. Respirou alguns segundos com calma, tentando acalmar seu pobre e apaixonado coração calmo. Com sucesso!

Reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, vinda de lugares que jamais pensara que viria, se aproximou novamente da porta. O gosto do ato proibido invadindo sua boca, causando em seu interior o medo de ser vista, descoberta.

Mas a vontade de continuar prevalecia, fazendo-a colocar novamente a mão na maçaneta sem fazer qualquer ruído. Era tudo ou nada! Não podia desistir. Precisava provar para si mesma que seu amor pelo Davis era forte o suficiente para fazê-la fazer coisas que jamais, em sã consciência, faria.

Num único impulso forçou seu corpo a obedecer seu coração, mesmo que sua mente dissesse que era errado.

Sabia que era extremamente cedo, sabia que Naru ainda estava dormindo, sabia que só uma espiadinha não mataria ninguém, afinal, ninguém precisava saber.

E com isso em mente Masako abriu a porta do quarto do chefe. A cama do lado da janela estava desarrumada e… vazia. Confusa, afinal, ou Naru ou Mai deveriam dormir naquela cama, desviou seus olhos para a cama ao lado e, no momento em que seus olhos pousaram sobre a cena, rapidamente tampou a boca com a manga do quimono, abafando o gritou de surpresa.

Sobre a cama ao lado da porta, deitados lado a lado, Naru e Mai estavam. O lençol cobrindo-os até a cintura. Ele, deitado de lado, sem camisa, com um dos braços sobre a barriga de Mai e ela, com uma camisola que parecia transparente, deitada de barriga para cima. Os corpos se tocando de forma inocente e as respirações calmas e ritmadas.

O que era aquilo? Por que estavam deitados na mesma cama? Por que pareciam tão íntimos? E por que aquela sensação em seu peito de desapontamento e… inveja?

Era para ser ela dividindo o quarto com ele! Taniyama Mai era apenas uma secretária estúpida que tinha alguns sonhos relacionados com os casos e que se importava com todos acima de si mesma! Por isso, por isso que tinha que ser ela a ser a companheira do prepotente Oliver Davis.

Ela, uma Médium famosa e talentosa, que nascera para brilhar e tornar-se parceira de alguém igualmente talentoso, e não uma mera colegial que por acaso se envolvera com Oliver Davis e que só sabia fazer chá.

Prometendo internamente que faria algo em relação àquilo, Masako lentamente fechou a porta do quarto e se retirou, como se nada houvesse acontecido, quer dizer, como se não houvesse visto nada de diferente.

— Não!… — gritou Mai sentando-se na cama. Havia sonhado, um sonho extremamente estranho.

— Mai? — chamou Naru deitado ao lado da garota. Sua mão ainda a mantinha presa à cama, mas, com o movimento brusco que ela fizera, acabara acordando o rapaz. — Já é a segunda vez em três dias que você acorda gritando — comentou de modo arrogante.

— _Gomenasai_, eu estava sonhando — disse sem graça, fechando os olhos e rindo baixinho.

— Algo relacionado ao caso? — perguntou interessado.

— Não sei — a garota pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios numa pose pensativa. Suspirando, Naru sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e puxou seu rosto com a mão, beijando-a de modo lento e provocante.

Dando algumas mordidas nos lábios carnudos e selinhos demorados, aproveitando o momento de calma e paz tão difícil de ver entre os membros do SPR.

Depois da bela saudação de "bom dia", Naru foi fazer sua higiene matinal enquanto Mai trocava de roupa no quarto, iniciando assim mais uma manhã aparentemente normal para o casal.

— _Ohayo minna_ — saudou Mai alegremente entrando na base, sendo seguida de perto por um Naru quieto e fechado.

— Ohayo Mai-chan — saudou Bou-san abraçando carinhosamente a garota. Naru olhou de relance a cena entre o monge e sua secretária, depois caminhou até uma cadeira e sentou-se.

— Bou-san, Mai. — ambos se concentraram no chefe. — Como todos, menos a Mai, sabem, ontem tentamos um exorcismo — Naru encarou todos seriamente.

— E falhamos, mesmo agindo juntos, falhamos — lamentou Ayako de modo dramático.

— Como assim? — perguntou Mai confusa se aproximando rapidamente da cadeira onde Naru estava sentado, fitando-o com intensidade à espera da resposta.

— Isso mesmo. Ontem você não apareceu quando fomos fazer o exorcismo… — observou Bou-san.

— Bom, acho que foi quando eu estava conversando com o Yuki-san — comentou ela pensativa.

— Conversando com o esposo da cliente? — perguntou Yasuhara.

— _Hai_ — confirmou Mai.

— O espírito facilmente repeliu os exorcismos — Naru abaixou os olhos para alguns papéis espalhados sobre a mesa, não dando a mínima atenção para os comentários dos outros presentes. Pegando-os, passou a analisá-los, já que eram os dados das reações das câmeras ao espírito na noite anterior.

— O que faremos então, Naru? — perguntou Mai preocupada.

— Procure Tôkio-san e diga que quero ter uma conversa com ela, talvez ela forneça informações que ajudem no caso. — comunicou sem nem encarar a assistente. — E quando estiver voltando, faça chá — era um pedido, mas soara como uma ordem.

— Nee Naru. — chamou a secretária. — O que você acha que está prendendo o espírito a esse casamento? — perguntou pensativa.

— Não estaria tentando descobrir se soubesse — comentou ele o óbvio.

— Eu… — hesitou em contar. — Sonhei com o espírito — todos desviaram seus olhos para a menina, inclusive Naru.

— Viu o passado? — perguntou Bou-san se aproximando da garota.

— Vi, duas cenas. — respondeu ela juntando as mãos sobre o peito e entrelaçando os dedos. — O objeto relacionado parecia ser uma corrente.

— Uma corrente de ouro? — perguntou Ayako.

— Não, não parecia ser de ouro — respondeu Mai pensando no objeto.

— Algo sem valor? — perguntou dessa vez Yasuhara, franzindo o cenho.

— Com um grande valor sentimental, talvez — disse Mai.

— Valor sentimental? — perguntou John, o padre.

— Está agindo como uma colegial apaixonada, Mai. — comentou Masako em um canto afastado, atraindo a atenção da garota. — Não confunda as coisas, no meio da ciência e de ações paranormais, amor e sentimentos não têm espaço para atuar. — comentou de forma fria. — Se não for contribuir com informações que ajudem no caso, é melhor não atrapalhar. Junte suas coisas e volte para casa!

— Devo concordar com Masako, se não for ajudar, não atrapalhe — apoiou Noll voltando seus olhos para os papéis.

Os olhos de Mai rondaram de Masako a Naru algumas vezes antes de a garota sorrir sem graça para os outros companheiros e sair, indo na direção do saguão principal.

— Parecia que ela iria chorar — comentou Yasuhara, Ayako confirmou com a cabeça e disse:

— Ela saiu abatida, mas parece que foi cumprir a ordem do chefe — cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos para Naru.

— Você pegou pesado, Naru-bou. Ela estava apenas expressando sua opinião — Bou-san disse encarando o chefe com indignação.

— Tenho pena da Mai-san… — comentou John.

— Hum, ela fez o certo em retirar-se do meio dos mais experientes. Todo aquele papo de valor sentimental já havia passado dos limites — Masako soltou virando o rosto, escondendo a satisfação por humilhar a outra.

— Por que está com tanta raiva, Masako? — perguntou Ayako estranhando.

— _Iie, nande monai_ — respondeu a Hara. Na verdade, a cena que havia visto no início do dia não saia de sua mente.


	6. Capítulo VI: Casamento Mal-Assombrado

**_Capítulo VI: Casamento Mal-Assombrado _**

**_#Arquivo 6_**

**_– Por Paola Tchébrikov_**

* * *

Depois de sair do quarto, Mai caminhou a passos lentos pelos corredores da mansão. Estava tão chocada, Naru tratava-a como uma qualquer, concordando com Masako e desprezando-a. Jamais aceitaria tal humilhação!

Não teria expressado sua opinião se soubesse que daria naquilo. Não teria contado o sonho se soubesse que daria naquilo. Estava tão triste! Masako a tratara como uma qualquer e Naru confirmara as falas venenosas da médium.

Respirando fundo e engolindo o choro, Mai saiu à procura da dona da mansão. Procurou nos corredores, no saguão, na cozinha, mas não achava a mulher. Entre um corredor e outro acabou esbarrando com a filha da cozinheira, uma empregada entre tantas outras que havia na mansão.

— _Etoo_… _Sumimasen_… — chamou atraindo a atenção da garota. — Você, por um acaso, saberia dizer onde a Hakuya-san está? — perguntou envergonhada.

— Taniyama-san, Hakuya-sama está na biblioteca conversando com Yuki-sama. Vá até o final do corredor do segundo andar, encontrará uma porta vermelha, lá é a biblioteca que tem ligação direta com o escritório do Senhor Tôkio — instruiu fazendo uma respeitosa reverência e se retirando.

— Quanta formalidade… — sussurrou para si mesma, dando de ombros e seguindo o caminho que a empregada informara.

Sem muita dificuldade encontrou a porta indicada, e batendo, ouviu a voz calma e suave da mulher mais velha autorizar sua entrada. Hesitante, girou a maçaneta e abriu uma fresta da porta, pensando que talvez estivesse atrapalhando.

— Mai-chan? — indagou Yuki, Mai suspirou abrindo por completo a porta da biblioteca, já estava ali, não tinha como voltar. — Que bom revê-la. Entre, entre, estávamos procurando um livro antigo.

Assentindo, a menina entrou fechando a porta e se aproximou da cadeira de couro onde o homem estava sentado com um livro nas mãos, enquanto sua esposa estava em pé, ao lado da mesa, folheando um outro de capa vermelha.

— Bem-vinda ao meu canto favorito da mansão, a biblioteca. — riu Hakuya enquanto falava. — Precisa de algo, Mai-chan? — fechou o livro que folheava e o colocou sobre uma enorme pilha na mesa.

— _Iie,_ Naru quem me mandou procurá-la para te fazer mais algumas perguntas — disse séria.

— Você irá fazer? — perguntou a outra surpresa.

— Não, hehe, não sou boa com perguntas. Naru quer pessoalmente te questionar — respondeu rindo sem graça.

— Tudo bem, vamos — assentiu Hakuya.

— Ele está na base — informou abaixando a cabeça.

— Querida, você… não irá comigo? — perguntou curiosa, se aproximando de Mai.

— Eu acabei de vir de lá — informou.

— E… o que isso tem a ver? — perguntou tombando a cabeça para o lado.

— Eu… só não quero ver ele agora — respondeu tristemente.

— Por quê? — perguntou Yuki, colocando o livro que folheava sobre a mesa e se aproximando da menina.

— Nós… tivemos um pequeno desentendimento hoje mais cedo — as lembranças de algumas horas atrás voltaram à mente da secretária.

_Havia tido um sonho estranho e acordara gritando, acordando também Naru, que dormia ao seu lado. Depois de explicar ao chefe que fora apenas um sonho, nada grave, recebeu dele um delicioso beijo de bom dia a lá Noll, que descobrira há alguns dias ser um ótimo amante._

_Depois da sessão de beijos, Mai se dirigiu à sua mala e tirou algumas peças de roupas, aproveitando que Naru estava no banheiro, se trocou ali mesmo e quando o chefe desocupou o banheiro, foi sua vez de ocupá-lo._

_Escovou os dentes forçando seus olhos a se manterem abertos e, quando fora pentear o curto cabelo, descobriu algo que não estava ali antes: uma marca roxa em seu pescoço._

_Aproximando-se do espelho, virou o rosto um pouco para o lado e fitou com insistência o círculo escuro e de um tamanho um pouco grande. Aquilo era… era…._

— _Shibuya. Kazuya. é. bom. você. ter. uma. boa. resposta. para. a. minha. pergunta. _—_ exclamou saindo do banheiro a passos duros e encontrando o chefe parado a olhando. _—_ O. que. é. isso? _—_ perguntou cerrando os dentes e apontando com o dedo para a marca bastante visível em seu pescoço._

— _Tenho certeza de que você sabe o que é _—_ deu de ombros arrumando sua camisa._

— _Como ousa fazer algo desse tipo? _—_ pergunta ela indignada._

— _Por que está tão indignada? É só uma marca deixada por mim, não gostou? _—_ perguntou arrogante e sarcástico._

— _Naru. _—_ chamou suspirando. _—_ Como acha que vou esconder essa marca dos outros? _—_ completou desesperada, Noll deu de ombros._

— _Quem disse que é para esconder? _—_ Mai ergueu os olhos e fitou-o séria._

— _Você quer que eu saia mostrando para todos o que você fez em mim enquanto conversávamos deitados juntinhos numa cama de solteiro? _—_ perguntou indignada._

— _Diga como quiser _—_ deu de ombros._

— _Ah! Mas se você acha que pode fazer o que quer e se safar, está muito enganado, Naru! _—_ comentou Mai irritadiça andando até sua mala, pegando algo e entrando no banheiro._

_Não daria esse gostinho de vitória a ele, nunca!_

_Depois de segundos a garota saiu, vestindo uma regata preta de gola alta e sorrindo vencedora. Noll internamente amaldiçoou a blusa por acabar com sua diversão._

— _Enquanto fazia minha mala, eu senti que deveria incluir essa blusa _—_ sorriu feliz e abriu a porta, saindo e sendo seguida por um Naru indiferente, mas que no fundo não gostara nada da solução rápida que a secretária arrumou para o problema._

— E foi isso o que aconteceu — disse depois de narrar o fato da manhã; curiosa, Hakuya se aproximou da menina e puxou a gola da blusa para baixo, contemplando a marca escura em seu pescoço.

— Uau! Isso foi feito intencionalmente — comentou Yuki, rindo da careta de Mai.

— É, parece que o fato é verdadeiro, mas só isso não seria o suficiente para fazê-la não querer vê-lo — raciocinou a mais velha.

— Na verdade isso não é nada. O problema é que hoje nós tivemos uma "discussão" na base — desabafou encolhendo os ombros.

— Aí está o verdadeiro motivo. O que houve? — perguntou Hakuya preocupada.

— Masako me disse algumas coisas horríveis e venenosas e o Naru apenas concordou com o que ela disse, como se fosse verdade, e ele sabe que não é! — desabafou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Óh querida, não chore! — pediu Hakuya, abraçando-a maternalmente.

— Eu realmente não entendo o relacionamento de vocês. Em alguns momentos ambos parecem tão bem, em outros vejo você caminhando triste pela casa ou seus companheiros comentando que o chefe e a secretária não estão muito bem — disse Yuki preocupado.

— Nós sempre fomos assim, discutindo e nos entendendo. Nos conhecemos numa noite, eu estava na sala de aula com minhas amigas contando histórias de terror e ele apareceu, nos assustando e encantando elas com sua beleza. — Mai sorriu diante da lembrança do primeiro dia que viu Naru. — No dia seguinte, por minha causa, uma de suas câmeras quebrou e o Lin se machucou, foi algo completamente inesperado. Depois disso passei a trabalhar no Instituto — deu de ombros.

— Vocês são um ótimo casal. Apenas acontece de não concordarem em muitas coisas, mas não desista da sua felicidade, seja com ele, com algum outro cara ou sozinha. O que importa é que você seja feliz — comentou Yuki, sorrindo confiante em suas palavras.

— Amor, você não está ajudando muito — Hakuya comentou segurando o riso.

— É, não sou muito bom com palavras, mas sei que você é. Então vou para o meu escritório fazer meu trabalho e deixá-la animando essa menininha tristonha — deu um selinho na esposa, bagunçou o cabelo de Mai e entrou em uma porta que havia no escritório.

— Ah! O que eu faço com ele? — perguntou Hakuya para si mesma suspirando.

— Vocês são um casal perfeito, merecem um ao outro — comentou Mai admirada com o relacionamento do casal.

— Sim, às vezes eu sinto que não sou boa o suficiente para o Yuki. Mas aí ele vem e fala que não poderia viver sem mim e eu acabo deixando esses pensamentos depressivos de lado — a mulher sorriu sem graça por estar contando coisas tão constrangedoras para a garota.

— Não seja boba, Hakuya-san. Você é perfeita para ele — sorriu Mai encorajadora.

— Mas e ele? Ele é perfeito pra você, Mai? — perguntou a outra mudando de assunto.

— Não sei, sabe, Naru não é do tipo que precisa de alguém para viver. Ele é muito capaz sozinho — desabafou Mai.

— Não querida, todos precisam de alguém para amar — confessou puxando a garota, pelas mãos, para sentar-se no pequeno sofá de dois lugares que havia no local.

— Não Hakuya-san, Naru é do tipo que sempre acha um jeito de fazer tudo sozinho, ele não precisa de ninguém.

— Não seja tão pessimista, pequena. — repreendeu delicadamente a mais velha. — Você verá, com o tempo, que ele não pode fazer tudo sozinho — sorriu amavelmente.

— Mas já estamos trabalhando juntos há mais de um ano... — lamentou tristemente.

— Ouça Mai: não importa quanto tempo leve, em algum momento ele notará que precisa de você. Acredite em mim, e quando isso acontecer, você se lembrará do que estou dizendo.

— H-Hai, Hakuya-san — sorriu fracamente, recuperando sua autoestima.

Depois da estimulante conversa entre a dona da mansão e a secretária do instituto, cada uma foi para um lado. Hakuya se dirigiu à base do grupo enquanto Mai se esgueirava pelos longos corredores da casa, novamente, perdida.

Perdida não somente pelos corredores, mas também em seus próprios pensamentos. Pensava em tudo o que o casal Tôkio lhe dissera, estimulando-a a não desistir. É, talvez tivesse pensado em levantar a bandeira branca muito cedo!

Afinal, apesar de ter tratado ela, naquela manhã, de forma mais rude do que o normal na frente dos companheiros de equipe, quando sozinhos, o chefe era realmente atencioso e, principalmente, carinhoso.

Talvez ficar frustrada fosse criancice de sua parte! Naru estava tratando-a como sempre tratou! Talvez estivesse ficando mal-acostumada com o outro lado de Noll que conhecera ultimamente, aquele lado tão amável.

Sim, era isso! Definitivamente estava mal-acostumada!

Contente consigo mesma por ter resolvido o problema que tanto atormentava sua mente sem mais complicações, Mai decidiu esquecer os maus momentos daquela manhã e seguir para a base como se nada houvesse acontecido. Decidiu encarar o chefe como se ele não houvesse dito nada demais para si.

Confiante de que estava fazendo o certo, Mai cerrou os punhos com os olhos brilhantes e sorriu para o vento, caminhando pelo corredor. Várias portas compunham o local; começando a desesperar-se, decidiu procurar por ajuda.

Mas como? Estava em um corredor silencioso e vazio! Jamais acharia alguém ali…

Suspirando, decidiu fazer a única coisa que poderia ser feita: procurar dentro daqueles quartos.

Apressada em achar ajuda e culpada por estar "futucando" na casa de outras pessoas, abriu a primeira porta, encontrando um quarto de hóspedes com um pequeno guarda-roupa, cama e escrivaninha. Seus olhos vagaram pelo local, observando tudo de forma atenta. Tendo certeza de que não havia ninguém ali, fechou a porta e continuou procurando ajuda.

Abriu várias portas até descobrir a realidade que lhe assombrou: não havia ninguém por aquele lado da mansão.

Sem desistir, abriu mais uma porta e se espantou ao descobrir que não era mais um quarto de hóspedes, e sim uma sala com vários objetos diferentes que pareciam estar esquecidos e abandonados. Curiosa, deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto e se aproximou de algumas caixas num canto.

Hesitante, aproximou suas mãos de uma das caixas e abriu-a, vendo apenas vários livros que, quando abriu, descobriu ser álbuns de fotos.

Em um deles havia várias fotos de Hakuya quando menor. Os longos cabelos loiros presos em tranças e os olhos grandes e infantis brilhando, acompanhando o sorriso alegre. Parecia uma criança feliz e despreocupada com o mundo.

Pegando outro álbum, contemplou Yuki com uns seis anos, de braços cruzados e fazendo biquinho de forma infantil. Os cabelos ruivos espetados e as roupas de frio indicavam que talvez a foto fora tirada no inverno.

— _Tão fofo! _— pensou Mai sorrindo.

Guardando de volta ambos os álbuns, Mai dirigiu seus olhos para a caixa ao lado. Algo dentro de si insistia que ela deveria abri-la, deixando a garota indecisa: seguia seus instintos e abria a outra caixa ou seguia sua educação que gritava que bisbilhotar as coisas dos outros era feio?

Alguns segundos depois tomou sua decisão. Mesmo que não tivesse habilidades honrosas como as de Masako, ou poder suficiente para enfrentar espíritos como Bou-san, várias vezes seus instintos ajudaram nos casos. É, talvez a conversa com o casal dono da mansão houvesse a ajudado a recuperar sua autoestima.

Confiando em si mesma, abriu a segunda caixa, uma exclamação de surpresa saiu de seus lábios ao ver o que havia dentro: o colar com o enorme pingente de coração que vira em seus sonhos. Lentamente pegou-o da caixa e levantou-o, podendo ver o vermelho tão bonito do coração, que parecera ter permanecido intacto perto do cordão que estava enferrujado.

Seus olhos brilharam em admiração diante de tal beleza, o vermelho da joia era tão envolvente que lhe fascinara. Mas todo o encanto fora quebrado pelo som de passos, rapidamente ela pôs o objeto no bolso da saia e fechou a caixa, caminhando até a porta e saindo, encontrando a cozinheira que caminhava em sua direção.

— O que faz por aqui, Mai-san? — perguntou a senhora velha encarando-a com doçura.

— Estou completamente perdida — comentou sorrindo sem graça por alguém descobrir que se perdera.

— Oh, isso sempre acaba acontecendo! — sorriu a mulher, divertida. — Venha, vou deixá-la em um lugar onde não se perderá novamente — e virou-se, andando pelo caminho que havia vindo, sendo seguida de perto pela Taniyama.

Viraram vários corredores e até desceram uma pequena escada, eram tantas portas que Mai começou a duvidar do tamanho daquela casa.

— É fácil se perder por aqui — comentou Mai casual, fitando com admiração os vários quadros pendurados na parede.

— Sim, minha filha se perdia muito no início. Só se acostumou depois que lhe dei um mapa da mansão. — riu a velha ao terminar de dedurar a filha. — Bem, chegamos à entrada da casa, acho que agora não se perderá mais — sorriu fracamente.

— Também acho, _obachan_ — riu Mai acompanhando a mulher.

— _Ja ne_ Mai-san — comentou virando-se e caminhando para longe da garota.

— _Mata ne _— despediu-se Mai vendo a senhora entrar por uma porta.

Suspirando aliviada, Mai caminhou na direção da base, onde provavelmente os outros membros do SPR estavam. Chegando à porta do quarto, ela pôs a mão no bolso, por cima do pingente, decidida a mostrar a Naru o que descobrira.

Confiante, girou a maçaneta da porta e abriu-a, dando um passo à frente. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente ao ver Naru sentado na poltrona na mesma posição de quando ela saíra, com Masako ao seu lado, meio inclinada na direção do chefe e Hakuya sentada em um dos sofás ao redor da mesa, onde vários papéis estavam espalhados.

A mão que estava sobre o bolso onde o pingente se encontrava escorregou, ficando ao lado do corpo, havia se esquecido completamente do fato de que Naru não sabia sobre seu sonho, não poderia simplesmente chegar mostrando o pingente que, tecnicamente, pegara escondido, como se fosse a solução certeira do caso.

— Mai-chan. — chamou alegremente Hakuya. — Venha, venha. Sente-se ao meu lado — pediu batendo no espaço vago ao seu lado.

Fechando a porta, Mai caminhou com a cabeça baixa até a mulher e sentou-se ao seu lado, sendo abraçada de lado e sua testa beijada de forma carinhosa.

— Por que demorou tanto para chegar? — perguntou Hakuya, preocupada e irritada.

— Eu… me perdi — assumiu envergonhada, escondendo o rosto no peito da mulher.

— Óh, isso é normal por aqui! — exclamou a mais velha sorridente. Naru não conseguia tirar os olhos da secretária, enquanto Masako se irritava cada vez mais, achara que a garota não voltaria tão cedo! — Parece que a sessão de perguntas acabou — refletiu incerta.

— Sério? E sobre o que ele perguntou? — questionou Mai como se o chefe não pudesse responder por si mesmo.

— Perguntou sobre o nosso casamento, se havia algo de estranho e outras coisas, mas parece que as informações não foram de grande ajuda — comentou ela tristemente.

— Não se preocupe, Hakuya-san. Iremos resolver o caso e então poderá desfrutar o máximo de seu casamento — encorajou Mai, arrancando um sorriso feliz da mulher que abraçou-a fortemente, surpreendendo ainda mais aos telespectadores da cena.

— Uau! A Mai-chan fez realmente bastante amizade com a dona da mansão — refletiu Bou-san interessado.

— Ela sempre conquista a atenção de todos — lembrou Ayako cruzando os braços.

— Humpt! — bufou Masako, virando o rosto para o lado contrário, Naru simplesmente voltou seus olhos aos papéis que lia.

_Muitos minutos mais tarde_, depois que Hakuya-san se retirou informando que precisava terminar de procurar um livro na biblioteca da mansão, os membros do SPR se sentaram confortavelmente nos sofás que havia na base e, levantando-se, Mai informou que iria fazer chá e se retirou, andando calmamente até a cozinha.

Ao chegar no cômodo, encontrou-o vazio. Não havia nem mesmo a cozinheira; bem, talvez ela houvesse ido comprar algum ingrediente para o almoço que logo seria servido.

Dando de ombros, Mai se aproximou da pia já com a chaleira que pegara no armário em mãos e foi enchê-la, mas, ao sentir braços fortes envolverem sua cintura, assustou-se e deixou-a cair, derramando a água na pia.

— Se molhou? — perguntou a pessoa em seu ouvido, sussurrando. O hálito quente batendo contra sua orelha arrepiou-a, imediatamente reconheceu tal voz.

— Na-Naru. — sussurrou aliviada, colocando a mão sobre o peito, onde seu coração batia descompassado. — Você me assustou — confessou.

— Não foi minha intenção — comentou Naru, apertando-a mais entre seus braços.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou fechando a torneira que, pelo susto, deixara aberta.

— Vim ver como você está, não posso? — perguntou ele arrogante, uma veia saltou na testa de Mai.

— Poder pode, mas não vejo motivo para tamanha preocupação — disse desviando seus olhos para baixo.

— Por que está tão evasiva? — perguntou Naru sem rodeios.

— Quem sabe? — respondeu com uma pergunta incerta e vazia. Irritado, o rapaz, num único movimento, virou-a, pressionando-a entre seu corpo e a pia.

— O que há com você? Parece irritada — comentou ele, levantando o queixo dela com sua mão, fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Não estou irritada — defendeu-se cerrando os olhos.

— Mesmo? — perguntou aproximando seus rostos a ponto das respirações se misturarem.

— Me-Mesmo — gaguejou ela.

Decidindo que agora era o melhor momento, Naru acabou com a distância entre os rostos tocando seus lábios nos de Mai suavemente e fechando os olhos. Lentamente passou sua língua sobre os lábios dela, convidando-a a participar da carícia.

Entregando-se por completo ao momento, Mai fechou os olhos, rodeando seus braços no pescoço do chefe e entreabrindo seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo ao tocar sua língua na de Naru.

O beijo fora lento e provocante, cessando-se quando os pulmões pediram, desesperadamente, por ar. Afastaram centímetros os rostos, os olhos se abrindo e se fitando com insistência, o brilho da luxúria refletido nos olhos cobaltos de Naru, prometendo, silenciosamente, que em outro momento continuariam de onde pararam.

Sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, Naru se retirou. Sabia que precisavam conversar, que Mai necessitava de diálogos para expressar-se e entender os outros, mas o momento não era oportuno e precisava terminar o mais rápido possível aquele caso antes que algo realmente ruim acontecesse com seus funcionários ou com os clientes.

Satisfeito com o contato que teve minutos atrás com sua secretária, Naru entrou na base onde seus funcionários estavam. O primeiro par de olhos a fitá-lo foi o de Masako, que tinha em mente que Naru havia ido atrás de Mai, quando dissera que iria pegar algo em seu quarto.

Não gostava e não aceitava tal situação. Jamais aceitaria que Naru fosse de Mai. Não, ele seria dela e somente dela, nada mais importava.

— Naru-chan — chamou o monge sentado no sofá com alguns papéis nas mãos —, tem alguma ideia do que aquele fantasma louco quer?

— Estou tentando descobrir, mas não vejo nada que possa significar o coração dela — confessou caminhando até sua poltrona e sentando-se.

— Ela não é um espírito comum, não está presa à casa. Como poderia se prender a um casamento? — questionou Ayako duvidosa.

— Não estaria tentando descobrir se soubesse — comentou Naru, pegando alguns dos papéis sobre a mesa e analisando-os.

Ayako rapidamente ficou furiosa com a resposta e começou a dizer coisas sobre boas maneiras. Bou-san questionou algo dito pela miko e irritou-a, virando alvo de sua irritação. Yasuhara ria vendo John tentar acalmar a discussão, enquanto Lin continuava digitando algo no notebook, coisa que fazia quando Naru entrou e Masako ficou lá, observando o chefe trabalhar sem nem mesmo piscar.

Minutos se passaram e o clima no cômodo continuava o mesmo, pareciam estar todos acomodados e sem preocupações em mente. Aproveitavam o momento de reflexão até a porta ser aberta e por ela entrar a cozinheira principal, respirando com dificuldade, ofegando e gotas de suor escorriam de seu rosto.


	7. Capítulo VII: Casamento Mal-Assombrado

**_Capítulo VII: Casamento Mal-Assombrado _**

**_#Arquivo 7 Final_**

**_– Por Paola Tchébrikov_**

* * *

— A Senhorita Taniyama-san está aqui? — perguntou a Senhora de idade apressada, atropelando algumas palavras.

— Mai estava na cozinha fazendo chá — respondeu Naru desviando seus olhos dos papéis e encarando a mulher.

— Não, quando cheguei do mercado fui direto para a cozinha, mas não havia ninguém. Hakuya-sama procurou-a, mas não a encontrou, por isso pediu que eu viesse procurá-la aqui — contou num único fôlego.

— Aonde será que ela foi? — perguntou-se Ayako pensativa.

— Isso não é bom Naru-bou, você sabe a facilidade da Mai para meter-se em confusões — comentou Bou-san preocupado. Suspirando, Naru colocou as folhas que lia sobre a mesa e levantou-se.

— Vamos procurá-la — ordenou de modo frio, mas por dentro seu sangue corria rapidamente por suas veias, tamanha a preocupação com a empregada desatenta.

Saíram pela porta da base, deixando Lin para trás, com Yasuhara alegrando os membros do grupo, que mesmo preocupados riam do jovem futuro médico, menos uma certa garota de cabelos escuros que apertava os punhos irritada.

Quando o assunto era Mai, Naru não hesitava. Respondia as provocações da garota, chamava-a pelo primeiro nome e aceitava que ela o apelidasse de _Naru_. Só o que a inocente (?) médium não sabia era que tudo aquilo era pirraça, e que os dois adoravam alfinetar-se e irritar um ao outro.

Andando pelos corredores, abriram todas as portas que apareciam em sua frente e chamavam incessantemente o nome da menina, mas nada. Bou-san começou a ficar desesperado e a resmungar coisas desconexas. Ayako, irritada, comentou algo sobre ele ser infantil e os dois começaram a discutir no meio do corredor, deixando completamente de lado o principal motivo por estarem ali: procurar Mai.

Sabendo que aquilo não acabaria tão cedo, Naru mergulhou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou caminhando pelo corredor, procurando a secretária. Os únicos que viram o chefe andar para longe foram Masako, que não tirava os olhos de Naru, e Yasuhara, que ia abrindo as portas que encontrava, diminuindo o trabalhado de Noll.

Procuraram pela casa inteira e, atentos, notaram a movimentação na mansão. Tudo havia parado, todos ajudavam a encontrar a jovem _ghost hunter_, mas parecia que ninguém teria sucesso. Algo estava muito errado e Naru havia notado, como eles poderiam não achá-la na mansão onde trabalhavam?

— Sinto muito, Shibuya-san. Estamos fazendo o possível para encontrá-la — lamentou Hakuya se aproximando dos contratados para expulsarem o fantasma de seu casamento.

— Querida, não foi sua culpa. A mansão é grande, vamos encontrá-la perdida em algum corredor ou dentro de algum quarto, não se preocupe —Yuki consolou a esposa, abraçando-a carinhosamente por trás.

Vendo tal cena, Naru lembrou-se do que acontecera horas antes. Ele e Mai haviam se beijado, ela havia o abraçado pelo pescoço e apreciara o beijo tanto quanto ele. Como ela poderia ter sumido repentinamente? Alguma coisa estava estranha.

Naru, vendo a aflição da Senhora da casa, suspirou fracamente e virou-se, voltando a procurar. Onde Mai poderia esconder-se em uma casa tão grande? Havia muitas possibilidades, mas Naru se recusava a aceitar que a garota havia se escondido.

Espera. E se…

Dando meia volta, ele caminhou de volta para onde estavam seus funcionários e os donos da mansão.

— Tôkyo-san. — chamou atraindo o olhar de todos. — Tem algum lugar onde não foi procurado? — perguntou sério.

— Um lugar… onde não procuramos? — refletiu pensativa.

— Hakuya-sama. — chamou a cozinheira principal ofegante, aparecendo no corredor. — Achamos a porta do porão aberta.

— A porta… do porão? — repetiu hesitante.

— Tem um porão nessa mansão? — perguntou Bou-san interessado.

— Quando compramos a casa, havia uma porta que não se abria por nada. — começou Yuki. — Quando perguntamos ao vendedor sobre a porta, só o que ele disse é que ela não havia sido aberta e a chave havia se perdido há muito tempo — explicou o ruivo.

— Uma porta que não abre. — refletiu Yasuhara. — Por que eu não sabia disso?

— Não achei necessário abrir todas as portas, já que são muitas. Investi apenas nos cômodos principais. — explicou Naru. — Poderia nos levar até lá? — a mulher cozinheira da mansão olhou para os patrões e depois assentiu, virando-se e caminhando pelo corredor, sendo seguida pelos membros do SPR.

Viraram vários corredores e passaram por muitas portas até pararem na frente de uma mais escura. O corredor escuro, sem janelas, as portas fechadas, mal-iluminado. Engolindo em seco, Yasuhara encarou o chefe com incerteza no olhar. Iriam entrar?

— É aqui o porão, irão entrar? — perguntou a mulher virando-se para encarar Noll.

— Vamos — respondeu sério. Masako deu alguns passos se aproximando do chefe, Ayako se encolheu ao lado de Bou-san e Yasuhara se escondeu atrás de John.

— Tudo bem, com licença — fez uma reverência se preparando para sair.

— Você não vai também? — perguntou o Osamu assustado.

— Não, preciso terminar os afazeres — redimiu-se se afastando do grupo e indo embora.

Engolindo em seco, Yasuhara viu Naru começar a descer as escadas. Masako lentamente também começou a descer e em seguida todos os outros também foram. Ficar sozinho naquele corredor escuro ou descer até um porão há muito tempo trancado? Praguejando desceu as escadas atrás do grupo.

Estava uma penumbra. Os olhos nada viam senão a escuridão. Tateando pela parede, Naru desceu as escadas e parou onde parecia ser o centro do porão, logo todos já haviam descido e estavam parados atrás do chefe.

Silêncio, um barulho na escada. Som de porta abrindo. Ruídos de madeira. Som de passos.

Assustada, Ayako se pendurou em Bou-san e Yasuhara gemeu assustado. Os olhos de Naru se dirigiram para a direção do barulho esperando algo incerto.

O som para. A luz pisca. Todos atentos.

E então a luz acende fracamente, a figura alta se mostra aos presentes. Aliviada Ayako solta o braço do monge e Masako inspira depois de segundos de medo.

— Lin, você nos assustou — assumiu Bou-san, descansando a mão sobre o coração, esperando ele acalmar-se.

— O que fazem aqui? — perguntou encarando seriamente Naru.

— Procurando a Mai — respondeu o rapaz indiferente.

— Serve aquela? — perguntou o chinês apontando para trás do grupo.

Em um único movimento todos viraram-se e o que viram os surpreendeu: Mai estava lá, fios negros prendiam seus pulsos na parede, suas pernas amarradas e sua boca amordaçada, parecia inconsciente.

— Achei que a achariam mais rápido — zombou o espírito aparecendo ao lado da garota.

— Devolva-a! — alterou-se o monge, dando um passo para frente, sendo impedido pelo braço de Naru.

— E você — chamou apontando para o Noll que encarou-a friamente —, deveria estar cuidando dela, já lhe disse, não? Ela é um ótimo recipiente — comentou sarcasticamente tocando o rosto de Mai com a ponta dos dedos.

— Sua… **Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan **— tentou Bou-san, mas o espírito criou uma barreira, protegendo-se do ataque.

Ayako começou seu mantra enquanto Lin chamava seus familiares e John rezava. Todos viam claramente que nada funcionava com o espírito. Então o som da porta se fechando é ouvido. Era ou exorcizar o espírito ou ficarem presos no porão.

O que fazer? Naru olhou para Mai vendo a garota pendurada, pálida. Sabia que o espírito queria algo: um coração. Mas como conseguiria um coração? Que tipo de coração? Como saber o que era se não havia pistas, não havia nada.

Mai corria perigo, todos seus funcionários corriam perigo. Tinha que fazer algo ou todo o caso se tornaria um caos.

Então um gemido chega aos ouvidos do _ghost hunter_. Levantando a cabeça, ele vê os olhos de Mai se abrirem e se arregalarem.

— Olhem, a princesinha acordou. — brincou a mulher deixando os presentes irritados. — Que tal? Permitirei que o príncipe dê suas últimas palavras à donzela. Aproxime-se!

Naru deu um passo à frente, mas foi impedido por Lin, que o segurou pelo braço e acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Tentar salvar Mai ou manter-se seguro? Precisava pensar rápido.

Não iria deixá-la desamparada, mas precisava fazer algo. Nunca fora precipitado, mas quando o assunto era Mai, o cuidado era dobrado. Tirando a mão que o segurava de seu braço ele se aproximou do corpo da secretária.

O que fazer diante de tal situação? Começou tirando a mordaça da boca de Mai.

— Naru. — chamou respirando com dificuldade. — Pare… Pare a Miki-san… Foi ela quem me trouxe aqui… — tentava falar, mas estava com bastante dificuldade.

— Shii, calma — pediu Naru tentando pará-la

O som da porta do porão sendo aberta é ouvido e pelas escadas descem Hakuya e Yuki. A mulher suspira aliviada por ver Mai, mas depois se assusta com a situação da menina.

— Ele está aqui. — murmura baixo Mai atraindo a atenção de Naru. — Yuki! — gritou, o homem a encarou sério. — Poderia me responder algo? — ele apenas assentiu, ela virou-se para o chefe. — Pegue algo dentro do meu bolso e mostre a ele — pediu.

E assim Noll fez, mesmo a contragosto pela ordem dela. Procurou pelos bolsos da garota algo, o que era? Nem imaginava. Mas ao achar e puxar para cima, direcionando seus olhos ao objeto, viu algo duvidoso: uma corrente com um pingente de coração.

— Lembra-se disso, Yuki? — perguntou Mai quando Naru levantou o objeto. — O nome _Miki _te lembra alguma coisa? — perguntou novamente.

— Miki… — sussurrou pensativo. — Como sabe sobre ela? — perguntou de repente.

— Quem é Miki, Yuki? — perguntou Hakuya dando alguns passos para trás e se afastando do marido com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Não se engane. — disse Mai. — Miki foi uma namorada de Yuki no passado — ambos os Tôkios encararam Mai.

— Do que está falando Mai? — perguntou Naru encarando-a.

— Meu sonho. Eu vi a cena da separação de vocês, vi você entregando esse pingente a ela e vi quando você o pegou na neve — contou encarando Yuki nos olhos.

— Na neve? — perguntou Miki curiosa.

— Sim, você o deixou cair e Yuki o pegou. Por isso que não foi achado por você.

— Sempre… esteve com ele… — sussurrou para si mesma.

— Você não sabia? — perguntou Mai supresa.

— Não, eu só queria estragar a felicidade dele como ele estragou a minha — confessou o espírito.

— Então acho que esse é o momento de contar, já que naquela época você não me permitiu falar. — assumiu Yuki. — Naquele dia que eu terminei com você, era porque meu pai havia me avisado que eu estava noivo. Eu estava apaixonado por você, mas não podia ir contra as ordens do meu pai. Eu levei muito tempo para aceitar que teria que me casar com uma desconhecida, mas quando a conheci, decidi dar uma segunda chance para mim mesmo e me apaixonei por ela — ele desviou seus olhos para a esposa que chorava silenciosamente, sorrindo meigamente.

— E nunca soube o que aconteceu comigo? — perguntou Miki, o homem acenou negativamente. — Eu passei dias difíceis, tentei me matar, fiquei louca e fui internada. Houve algumas complicações na minha saúde, pois eu já não comia, e quando eu notei, já estava em um estado lastimável. Não houve como evitar.

— Desculpe por isso, eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido assim — lamentou Yuki.

— Eu não o culpo, o que me matou foi a falta do pingente que você havia me dado. Eu o procurei por tanto tempo que quando vi já não havia mais volta para mim — aos poucos a escuridão que envolvia o espírito foi se tornando uma luz amarelada e suave que preencheu todo o porão.

— Quando você correu e o pingente caiu, achei que você havia o jogado fora — assumiu ele.

— Obrigado Yuki. Você foi a coisa mais importante na minha vida, nossos momentos juntos me trouxeram muita felicidade. — sorriu para o rapaz que retribuiu enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. — É o momento de ir, ficarei com isso. — disse pegando o pingente das mãos de Naru. — Agora que sei a verdade, finalmente meu espírito pode descansar em paz — as cordas que prendiam Mai sumiram e, rapidamente, Naru segurou-a, evitando que caísse no chão.

— Agora preciso ir, adeus. — disse subindo para os céus. — _"Cuide dela!"_ — sussurrou para Naru.

Todos olharam um para o outro, incertos. O caso havia acabado? Haviam exorcizado o espírito? Deixando isso de lado, Bou-san correu até Naru e pegou Mai nos braços, carregando-a pelas escadas até seu quarto.

— Parece que acabou — comentou Yasuhara imóvel.

— Acabou sim — disse Masako.

— Mas não graças a você. — respondeu o Osamu irônico, irritando a Médium. — E mais uma vez Mai foi a chave para o caso — completou.

— Parece que sim — comentou Ayako.

— Ela me surpreende cada dia mais — refletiu Yasuhara.

— Reúna os equipamentos, vamos embora — ordenou Naru a Lin que assentiu e subiu as escadas se retirando.

— Irei depositar o dinheiro direto na sua conta — disse Yuki para Naru, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Lentamente todos se retiraram e foram para seus quartos. Naru, assim que saiu do porão, foi direto para o quarto ver como sua secretária estava, e ao chegar, o que encontrou foi uma Mai sorridente, rindo e conversando com Bou-san.

— Então já está melhor — comentou Naru entrando no quarto.

— É o meu momento de sair — riu o monge saindo de mansinho.

— Bou-san me contou que o caso foi finalizado, isso é ótimo! — disse feliz sorrindo para Naru. Ele caminhou lentamente até a cama e sentou-se ao lado da secretária.

— Você me deixou preocupado — confessou erguendo a mão e colocando-a sobre a bochecha da menina.

— Você se preocupa demais — riu divertida encarando o chefe.

Aliviado pela secretária estar bem, Naru se inclinou sobre ela e tomou seus lábios em um beijo de início delicado, como ele sabia que ela gostava de ser tratada. Entregando-se por completo, Mai deixou-se guiar por aquele sentimento forte que sentia por Naru.

E então a característica marcante do Oliver nesses momentos se revelou quando ele tornou o beijo em algo profundo e ardente: o controle da situação em suas mãos.

Rindo alegremente quando os lábios luxuriosos desceram para seu pescoço, Mai se posicionou sentada no colo do chefe, aprofundando o contato dos corpos entre um beijo e outro, aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, como raramente acontecia. Curtiria o momento _íntimo_ com seu chefe.


End file.
